Heartless? Who Knows?
by T.J. Wilson
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors met the new kid, Hunter A new kid from the U.S. he's a sure fighter. When Ulrich is out of commission, where will Hunter stand? He also has slight feelings for Yumi, what'll happen? Read on to see what becomes of the LWs and of everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Ulrich figured since William was with XANA his problems were over, he was wrong. Now there's Hunter, the new guy from the U.S. No one knows anything about him, at first he's friends with the Lyoko gang but seems like he's got something to hide rated T. I don't own Code Lyoko... but I do own Hunter my new OC. To set the time, this is after Lyoko is recreated and William becomes Xana's general. **

Ulrich chased Odd from the shower leading to the hallway of their room. "Come on Odd! Give it back!" he demanded. Odd would only shake his head as he continued to run. Not noticing the person he was about to hit in the process. Both of them fell on their butts, rubbing their foreheads that collided.

"Dude, I'm all for the prank that you may be pulling on your friend, but at least watch it okay?" The mysterious kid pleaded. Odd nodded and apologized, but the kid continued to walk the way they came. Seeing Odd distracted, Ulrich tackled him back to the ground. Struggling beneath his best friend and roommate, Odd gave up.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Ulrich asked angrily. Still mystified by the stranger he ran into, Odd handed it back.

"Come on." He argued. "It wasn't _that_ bad, what I was going to do." The two continued to argue as they walked back into their room.

"Odd, taking my cell phone and attempting to send a prank message to Yumi is _not_ funny." Odd only ignored his friend as they both changed clothes. He figured it would be very funny, it would be very funny or he would be doing him a favor. Instead of trying again, Odd just fed Kiwi and followed Ulrich down to the lunch room.

Jeremie was checking on Lyoko on his laptop while eating a banana. XANA had been very quiet since he took William, and getting him back before something else big happened was the higher priority. "Jeremie, please tell me you aren't scanning Lyoko again?" his pink haired friend begged.

"Sorry, Aelita, I was just worrying about William. We can't use the copy forever." He pointed out. Soon, the couple was joined by Odd and Ulrich and a late Yumi. Odd, Aelita, Yumi and Jeremie were making conversation about Lyoko and what they could try to use to get William back. Ulrich finished his breakfast quicker and decided to take a walk. Yumi turned around just in time to see him leave.

"Odd, is something wrong with Ulrich?"

"No, I think he's just still mad about what I tried to do this morning."

Yumi gave him a questionable look. "Okay Odd, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing nothing... but I may have attempted to take his phone and send a prank message."

"Who were you trying to send this message _to_ exactly?" Odd panicked. He couldn't say it was to her, because not only would Yumi kill him but Ulrich as well. Beads of sweat poured down his eyes as he tried to think.

"Um... I wanted to send it to... his dad. You know to say hi, but he doesn't like to talk to his dad a lot. That's all." Yumi bought it and went back to her conversation with the rest of the gang.

(Outside)

Ulrich continued to walk past the students at Kadic, not paying them any mind. He even passed William's clone and then began to run. Panting as he stopped, he reached his destination which was his favorite tree on campus. Sitting down, he basked himself in its shade and continued to think. 'William's gone, at least now there's no one to bug Yumi. Maybe I should've let Odd send that message, it could've done me some good.' He thought optimistically.

His reign of negative thoughts then rained into his subconscious. 'Yeah, but it also could've become a total disaster. Our friendship could've ended and it would be awkward for the both of us.' His rain on his own parade continued for another few minutes. From nowhere, a voice gave Ulrich some advice. "You know, being a depressing person isn't going to help anybody, including you."

Ulrich freaked out once he heard the voice, flipping over he backed away from the voice. "Who was that?" Ulrich asked nervously. Behind the tree, stood a tall boy chuckling.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. That was just funny. HAHAHAHA!" he roared. Ulrich examined the kid, he reminded him of William with the height. He stood proudly at 6 feet, with brown hair that mainly stood up since it didn't look like it could go anywhere else. A few moles, one on each cheek. He seemed to keep a straight face. "I am sorry though, I didn't mean to scare the crap out of you." He extended a hand, which Ulrich excepted. The boy was wearing a long sleeve black thermal shirt with a rib tank underneath and a pair of dark shaded blue jeans.

"It's alright, but I would at least like to know your name." He demanded. 

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna give you that." Ulrich looked at him confused, what was so wrong with giving him his name it couldn't be _that_ big of a deal. Before Ulrich could ask why, he heard the bell ring in the distance. Both of them were running to the buildings, Ulrich heard him yell something back to him. "You'll learn it soon enough, man." Ulrich wasn't sure what that meant, and as he ran to outrun the bell he didn't care.

The bell came quickly enough as Ulrich just barely made it into his classroom with Ms. Hertz. She obviously wasn't happy. "Well Mr. Stern, I'm so happy that you could join us today."

Ulrich bowed to her and hoped that she wouldn't give him detention. "Sorry Ma'am, it won't happen again." She was planning on giving him a lecture or a punishment, but technically he wasn't late.

"Make sure it doesn't, now take your seat." she ordered, which he complied with. Before the physics teacher could make another word, a knock came upon the classroom door. "Excuse me! But there's a class going on here." She scolded.

Ulrich ignored it, assuming it was just a message for a student or something like that. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I'm new here this is my first day." He said as he handed the teacher his schedule. She let it slide led him to the front of the room. She yelled to the students to gain their attention, which she did successfully.

"Class, we have a new student. I'll let him introduce himself." She sat back in her chair and waited for the boy to give himself a formal introduction.

"Hey, I'm Hunter. Hunter Adams, I'm from the U.S. and I am 14 years old." Ulrich looked at the boy, and just stared. It was the same kid who scared him to death in the forest this morning. 'OH, so that's what he meant when he said "I'll learn it soon enough."'

The girls looked at him with dreamy eyes, but Hunter paid them no mind. "Well then Mr. Adams, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Della Robbia in the back please?" Odd announced his presence in the back of the room standing and glorifying himself.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU'RE TOO KIND!" he screamed to the class. Everybody just laughed, as did Hunter when he sat down next to him.

"Della Robbia, control yourself or you'll get another detention." she threatened. To which Odd sat back down and slumped into his chair.

"Sorry about that dude, I didn't mean to steal your spotlight. Name's Odd." He extended his hand. Hunter shook it, but eyed him weirdly as he saw the splotch of purple in his blonde hair.

"Let me guess, your name's really Odd and that purple hair is natural?" Now it was Odd's turn to look at him weirdly. He had pieced him together so fast, usually people would ask what his name really was but he got it. "Why else would you say that? Anyway, don't worry about the spotlight thing, not a big fan of it. At least not when I don't control it."

The rest of the class, Odd and Hunter talked getting the occasional yell from Ms. Hertz but they didn't care. Ulrich however was curious, the new kid automatically talked to his best friend when most ignore him. The bell rang and the room piled out, Hunter followed Odd but was stopped by a shoulder grab. Turning around, Hunter saw a girl that kind of freaked him out by appearance, Sissi.

"So your the new guy, huh?" She asked in her nasally voice. Hunter only nodded his head slowly. "Well, I'm Sissi..." Before she could say another word, Hunter shrugged off her hand from his shoulder and walked into the crowd.

"And I'm not interested." He replied back. He chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets.

**So how does everybody like Hunter? HUH HUH HUH? Please R&R, I've got a really good layout to use for this guy. Like I said please R&R, next chapter: Hunter meets the rest of the gang do they approve of him or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad that I got some popularity from this one, special shout out to my first reviewer: ****Princess Angel Aelita- Thanks for the props, glad I can make you laugh and earn your trust. Anyway, I don't own Code lyoko. But... I do own Hunter Adams and this plot. **

Hunter walked past the tall, high pitched deva with a happy smirk. 'Man, and I thought the girls at my old school were nuts.' Over the course of the day, Hunter found that he, Odd and Ulrich shared some of the same classes. All three of them conveniently shared the same dislikes of teachers.

Lunch came quickly enough, Hunter held his tray in his hands as he scanned the lunchroom for a table. "Looking for someone?" Odd asked giddily. Following him, Hunter saw Ulrich along with a few people he didn't know.

There was a pink haired girl, across from her was a blonde kid with glasses, and then Ulrich right next to him. Odd greeted his friends, sat down and began digging into the mountain of food on his tray. Hunter stared with wide eyes, noticing he was the only one. "So I'm guessing he always eats like this?"

The three of them nodded and continued with their own meals. "Never thought I'd see someone who could eat out my older bro." He chuckled.

Ulrich figured that he should introduce him to the group, since Odd gave him the welcoming committee in most of his classes. "Everybody, this is Hunter." He announced. Hunter replied with a warm smile, which was returned by the remainder of the table.

"You already know me and Odd, this Einstein right here is Jeremie." The blonde waved and returned to his computer. Noticing that he was typing like mad.

"I can see why you call him Einstein." Hunter replied.

"The one with the pink hair is Aelita." She waved with a good smile, but Hunter could tell that she was a little shy with new people.

"Ve cwal er mviss enstiien." Odd mumbled with a mouth full of food. A common 'WHAT?' came from all at the table. Swallowing his food, Odd spoke again. "I said we call her Ms. Einstein." Upon hearing this, both Aelita and Jeremie blushed.

Talking about their classes and what everybody had next, Odd couldn't help but chuckle. "What is it Odd?" Hunter questioned.

"Well, we have gym next, you'll get to meet Jim." Odd said chuckling.

"Jim's gonna have a field day with you. You look like you can chuck a shot put ball over the side of the school." Ulrich acknowledged. Hunter couldn't help but laugh at his statement. He got that from the teachers wherever he went. He was built big, but never had a deep enough interest to play.

"Well I guess we'll wait and see." Hunter stated.

(The Gymnasium)

The gang stood in the back against the wall, discussing things as they waited for Jim to do role call. "Adams? Hunter Adams!" Jim called.

"Back here!" he yelled. Jim didn't even look at him, just continued the attendance. "Belpois." … Jeremie was nowhere to be seen, Hunter looked around and didn't see him. "BELPOIS!" Jim called again. Pushing through the doors, Jeremie panted "Here." He said out of breath.

"What took you so long, Einstein?" Hunter asked.

Jeremie stammered over his words. "Uh... I... I had to uh take care of some last minute schoolwork." Hunter was skeptical about his answer, but he believed him just the same.

"Alright, now today we're gonna use the rock climbing wall behind you. And to make things a little more competitive, the students from the other gym class will be joining you." The rest of the gym class walked in, which consisted of Yumi and the William clone as well. Hunter looked over and saw Yumi, and he couldn't help but stare.

Yumi walked over to the group and said hi to everyone since she hadn't seen them all day. It was then that she noticed Hunter. "Hey, I'm Hunter." he introduced himself. Yumi smiled and returned his open hand. "I'm Yumi, I'm guessing you already met the rest of the group."

"Yeah I have, do you know where the Italian class is? I'm taking it right after this one, I've gotten away with being late once, but I really don't wanna push it." Hunter replied truthfully. Yumi was surprised, since that was one of her classes.

"I can show you later, that's one of my classes. Wait you're in Ulrich's grade right?" Hunter nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "How can you take one of my classes?"

"I'm good in some classes, but bad in others. Italian is one of them, so they let me take a more advanced class. That and... I think I'm taking a tougher science class too... but don't hold me to that." Hunter just looked at Yumi, he didn't realize though that she had stopped talking and now she felt a little awkward.

"Uh... Hunter?" she called. No response. "HUUUNNTER?" she called again and still nothing. Jim's yelling was the only thing to wake him from his odd daydream. "Adams, Stern, Ishiyama, and LeDuc. To the wall, we'll see how well you kids can climb!" Jim yelled.

Upon hearing his name, Hunter walked to his position. Next to him was Yumi on his left, and Ulrich on his right with a quivering hand. Hunter leaned over to his side. "You're scared of heights, aren't you?" he whispered. Hunter waited, but only got a large gulp from him. 'I'll take that as a yes.' he thought. Within seconds, Jim blew the whistle, and the four kids were climbing like monkeys.

Hunter stayed ahead, Yumi right behind him and Ulrich to her right but struggling. Hunter made it with no problem at all, he also helped Emily up. Looking down, he saw that Yumi had just made it, but Ulrich was still having issues coming up. "Ulrich, just take my hand." Yumi said. Hunter walked over, also offering a hand. Ulrich saw both hands, but looking down he saw the kids along with the room spinning. Before he could say anything else, he fell from the top, landing hard on the floor of the gym.

Ulrich screamed out in pain, cringing his right shoulder. "Ulrich!" the five of them screamed out. Yumi and Hunter jumped from the top and ran towards him, along with odd, Jeremie, and Aelita who were already there. "I'll go get Yolanda from her office." Jim said.

"NO! Don't, Someone come with me as a guide, I'll carry him there." Hunter offered.

"Kid, he's not exactly light weight." Jim argued.

"In my case, he is. I'll be fine, just someone come with me."

"I will." Yumi said. The two of them jogged to the office, with Ulrich in Hunter's arms. They opened the door open to Yolanda's office and placed Ulrich on the bed. Both of them looked around and noticed that Yolanda wasn't there.

A couple minutes later, Yolanda returned with a water bottle from the lunch room in hand. "Oh my! What happened to Ulrich?"

"He fell off the rock wall in the gymnasium" Yumi explained.

"We're pretty sure he landed on his right arm and shoulder." Hunter continued. Yolanda looked at it, and they were right. Minutes later, an ambulance arrived at the front of Kadic. Hunter and Yumi were allowed to ride with the ambulance to the hospital.

**There's a nice little plot that's spinning in my head about this, I'm getting to it next chapter. So everybody or anybody please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well first off, still glad that you like this story Princess Angel Aelita, but please if possible get the lead out for me. This story could use some more reviewers besides my first and favorite. Anyway I don't own Code lyoko but I do own Hunter. **

Minutes dragged on like hours as Hunter and Yumi sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The medics had dragged Ulrich through the doors about an hour ago, and they were still doing test and making sure he was fine otherwise. Yumi had her head in between her knees as she gasped and just faded out and into reality. She came back to it when she felt a hand on her shoulder, belonging to Hunter. "He'll be okay Yumi." He comforted her, she stood up and began to pace.

She stuttered. "You... y-you don't know that." Hunter knew he wouldn't get her to calm down this way, so he tried a different approach.

"Yeah, you're right. He'll probably die or become handicapped. What was I thinking?" He knew it worked, because Yumi had stopped pacing. What he also knew was that he was about to get screamed at, since she looked pretty pissed off at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HIM." She enunciated every word. Hunter tried to keep a straight face. "He's a great guy, and he's a fighter. He'll get through this." Yumi finshed with her yelling as she saw Hunter smiling. "What?" she asked him.

"Well you're not sad anymore, now are you?" he acknowledged. She smiled as she came to realization. After that she hit his right arm. He cringed in pain. "Ow! You hit hard. What was that for?" She sat down next to him. "For tricking me, but thanks I really needed that."

"No one likes a pity fiesta." Hunter said. Before something else could happen, the doors in front of them opened. A doctor came to them. "Are you friends of Ulrich Stern?" Both of them nodded and followed the doctor to his room. He was asleep, and he was in a sling and cast. "His shoulder and arm that he landed on are pretty banged up. The shoulder is broken, and the arm is broken as well. He's gonna be out of commission with it for a while." he explained.

"For how long?" Yumi asked curiously. The doctor leaned to the bed, and took the chart with an x-ray inside it. He held it up to the light and examined the current state of their friend's arm. "Considering the position he landed on and the bone damaged. He'll be down for at least a month or two." He placed the file back by the bed and proceeded to walk out of the room. "He's sedated, we had to knock him out for our exploratory surgery to check the muscles. If he wakes up, please tell him the situation, which also means no sports either."

Yumi's spirit was immediately crushed, no sports meant no soccer for Ulrich. "I'm guessing from the look on your face that he plays a sport doesn't he?" Yumi nodded. 'Soccer' she muttered.

"Hey lovebirds, we're not interrupting anything right?" Odd chuckled to himself.

"HA! Very funny Odd, and no." Hunter said as he sat down. The others walked in and examined Ulrich. Yumi filled them in on what was happening, and what was gonna happen to him. Hours passed, none of the gang left since the teachers knew how close they all were. Ulrich fluttered his eyes as he looked around the hospital, wondering where he was.

"Where am I?" asking as he noticed his arm and shoulder in a sling. Odd put a hand on his good shoulder. "You're in the hospital buddy. You broke your shoulder and arm bones." he explained.

Feeling the capability of his right arm to be very well nonexistent, Ulrich sighed sadly. "I can't play ports, can I?" Hunter nodded in agreement, telling him what the doctor told him. After a few more hours, the doctors allowed Ulrich to go home. The dark, black and blue sky painted with stars as the gang watched through the car window.

Yumi's parents gave them all a ride in their car. Not much was said in the car, aside from the occasional question from Yumi's father or mother. Soon the school was in sight, everybody said their goodbyes as they walked through the campus gate. Aelita parted ways with the boys as they walked up the stairs. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Hunter all left each other. Jeremie entered his room, only to see that there was someone else's things in there as well. "Who's things are these?" he scratched his head as he walked to them hoping to see a name.

"Oh, this is your room too? They said that I was rooming with a Jeremie Belpois, sorry it slipped my mind." Hunter bowed his head, Jeremie forgave him. "I'll have this all packed into he wardrobe by tomorrow. But you mind if we just go to bed, I'm kinda tired?" Jeremie agreed with him as they switched into their night clothes.

Jeremie wore his usual blue nightwear. Hunter wore a pair of gray sweatpants and a rib tank. The new roommates said their goodnights and drifted off to sleep. Halfway through the night, Hunter was awoken in his room by a excessive tapping of fingers to a keyboard. Rubbing his eyes, Hunter noticed it was Jeremie typing on the computer. Before he said anything, he looked at the screen. He saw a figure of a person, and he also saw a strange model of what looked like a reverse world with the sun in the middle with flat worlds surrounding it.

"Uh... Jeremie? What are you doing on your computer at 3 in the morning?" Hunter asked still a little dazed. Jeremie closed all of the windows on the computer and shut off the monitor.

"Oh uh... nothing Hunter. I just had some leftover homework to take care of." He said nervously. He knew that Hunter wouldn't buy such a lame excuse.

"At 3 in the morning?" Jeremie just nodded slowly. Hunter was too tired to think otherwise, but was skeptical about the answer. The blonde genius hopped back into bed, and let sleep overtake him.

The next morning, Hunter walked drowsily down to the lunchroom. Grabbing his breakfast tray, he sat down at the usual table. Before he knew it, his head dropped to the side of the table, barely missing his food. "Well Hunter. I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night?" Yumi said as she picked his head off the table.

After his head was lifted from the table, Hunter started to eat a piece of toast. "Yeah, Jeremie had his computer on and he was working on something. He says it was homework, but I don't really buy it." Yumi gave him a questionable and just began to eat her own food. Within minutes, the rest of the gang piled into the table. Jeremie once again apologized, as Hunter forgave him. Odd was carrying two trays and had a big smile on his face.

"How lucky am I? I got two trays full of food!" Ulrich came from behind him and swiped a tray with his good hand.

"HA! Nice try Odd, but just cause I've got one good arm doesn't mean that I'm not gonna eat." Odd pouted at the loss of his food and just began to eat the rest of his own. Ulrich took the fork with his left hand, having issues since he was right handed holding it and using it. Successfully picking up a piece of his food, he attempted to bring it to his mouth.

Halfway through the journey, his arm weakened and dropped the food back to his tray. Ulrich gave up, and started to look at Hunter. He noticed that Hunter was using his left hand. "Hunter you're left handed?" Ulrich asked curiously.

Putting his fork down, Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I'm left handed. But I do a lot of things right handed, like throw a ball or bat for a game. Just the way I was brought up."

"You think you can teach me how to hold a fork, cause otherwise I'm gonna need to be spoon fed til I get this cast off." Hunter agreed to helping out his friend. The rest of the breakfast time was spent helping Ulrich learn how to hold the fork and use it. The bell soon came to ringing, and Ulrich was successful... in holding the fork.

Hunter followed Yumi to their italian class. Each of them walked in, walking past the William clone in the process. Being a klutz, Yumi slipped and hit the clone. Only Hunter noticed, but Yumi had fazed through his body. Blinking rapidly, Hunter pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "Uh, what the hell just happened? Yumi, you just went straight through him."

Yumi could only stammer to find an answer, as she heard the teacher yell at her to take her seat. The class went by fast, Hunter coasting through since he just knew enough to not have to listen. Yumi, however, was having issues with it. Before she could ask any questions, William came up to her and threw her against the wall.

The teacher screamed out at him. "Mr. Dunbar, I don't what's going on with you, but sit down!" Instead of words, the teacher received an electrical shock and became passed out by the desk. Mass hysteria broke out as the classroom piled out except for William, Hunter, and Yumi. Yumi rose to her feet, placing an arm under her ribs.

William's eyes glowed with the symbol of XANA, electricity soared through his fingertips and hair. He shocked Yumi again, her screams echoed throughout the abandoned room and hallway. She dropped to the floor once again, the clone cackling evilly. Behind him, he got a round kick to the head. The kick came from Hunter. Helping Yumi to her feet. They both ran out of the room and to the outside. Both of them stopped to catch their breath.

"I... don't know... what's going on... but I wanna know." Hunter panted out. Yumi shook her head and told him to remain where he was. She walked out toward the park, but was grabbed by her shoulder. "I saved you from that nice little Frankenstein experiment. Come on, you owe me something." Yumi knew that she wasn't going to get rid of him, and he did save her from being a briquette.

"Come on, I'll explain when we get to our destination." She dialed her phone and called up Jeremie.

Immediately, Jermeie answered. "Yumi, what's up?"

"I'm with Hunter. XANA's attacking, William's clone just went haywire and fried the teacher and me."

"Alright, go over to the factory. I'll let Odd and Ulrich know."

"What about Aelita?"

"She's right next to me. See you in a minute."

Yumi clicked her phone shut and told Hunter to follow her. She led him to the sewer entrance. "You're kidding right? I sewage pipe?"

"You said you wanted answers, well your answers involve you trusting me." Hunter wasn't sure what to believe, but he knew that the sewer was better than running into the Frankenstein monster student again. Dropping down, Hunter saw the skateboards and scooters lined up.

"Hey guys!" they heard Odd scream behind them. The remainder of the group followed them, with Ulrich bringing up the rear end. "How come Hunter's here?" Odd questioned.

"I saved her from that clone, I'm guessing it was. And she owed me some answers." Hunter explained. Everyone grabbed their skateboards and scooters. Hunter decided just to run, and Ulrich took his usual skateboard.

**I tried to open a few doors for a couple of things, both action and romance right here. Anyway, please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright my next installment of my latest story. To Princess Angel Aelita- thank you for the usual review, as for the favor read this and then holler at me. I don't own Code Lyoko and away we go**

The gang all got to the top of the sewer pipe and to the top of the factory. Watching the others swing down the ropes and to the freight elevator, Hunter looked back to see Ulrich. He was just standing there, staring at the bottom of the floor below them. Hunter grabbed a rope and told Ulrich to get on his back. "I don't think this is such a good idea." He backed away with a nervous look.

"Well I know you can't get down there yourself, and you don't like heights. So I'm trying to do you a favor here, unless you wanna stay and get electrocuted by that clone thing." After a minute of thinking it over, and a little encouragement from Odd yelling at him, Ulrich got on Hunter's back as he swung them down to the bottom.

"Nice job overcoming your fear of heights Ulrich." Odd smirked. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Ulrich's were still closed. Hunter leaned in towards Ulrich.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered. Ulrich opened his eyes lightly, having a blush creep up to his face from embarrassment. "So when am I going to get those answers that you promised me?" Hunter asked impatiently.

"Just wait, young grasshopper. All of your questions will be answered soon." Odd joked. All of them gathered into the elevator and went down to the supercomputer. Ulrich and Jeremie stepped out, Ulrich knew with his arm he wouldn't be much good on Lyoko. The rest of the gang waiting to hear the rest of the info they needed. Jeremie turned around in the chair, typing quickly and staring at the screen.

"Yep, there's an activated tower all right it's in the glacier region. Hunter, since Ulrich's out of commission you're going to Lyoko for him." Hunter looked at him, wondering what this 'Lyoko' was. "Just follow the rest of them down." Jeremie commanded.

Ulrich watched Jeremie from behind the chair as Odd, Yumi, and Hunter clicked the elevator and went down to the scanner room. He stood in awe and partially in doubt. "All right." Jeremie said over the intercom. "Everyone into the scanners." He continued. Hunter saw the others get into a scanner, swallowing deeply he walked into the only open one. 'I hope this won't mix me up later on.' he thought nervously.

Upstairs, Ulrich watched Jeremie typing and saw the screen slide the character cards. "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Transfer Hunter." Hunter felt a strange sensation as the chamber enclosed and the gravity was released as he was blindly lifted into the air.

"Scanner Hunter. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!" The light engulfed the three teens as they were transported to Lyoko. Odd and Yumi landed first on their feet, waiting for their new friend to arrive.

Seconds later, Hunter appeared, not knowing about the drop and fell on his rear end. "Jeez, you'd think they could give you a warning for something like that." He complained.

"Eh, you get used to it." Odd replied. Yumi and Odd examined Hunter thoroughly. He was wearing a black and gray bodysuit much similar to William's. Hunter looked at himself, having a satisfied look on his face. Then he looked at Yumi and Odd, giving a chuckle seeing Odd. (Imagine Ulrich's suit in black and gray, but with sleeves like William's)

"What's with the whole cat routine Odd?" He asked in between laughs.

"Nobody picks their outfits, it's read off of your subconscious desires and projected onto your form." Jeremie explained over the intercom.

Hunter jumped at the voice which came from nowhere. "That was Jeremie, but where is he?"

"He's still at the computer, Look we'll explain this to you later but as soon as Aelita gets here we have some business to take care of." Yumi scolded him. Hunter agreed but looked around wondering where she was. Seconds later, Aelita dropped from the sky.

"I'm sending you your vehicles." Jeremie hit the key as the over vehicle materialized in front of the warriors. "Hunter, you can use the overbike in place of Ulrich." Hunter nodded and hopped on. They raced to the tower, only to find a committee of monsters all over the place. "Be careful guys, there are megatanks, tarantulas and krabs all over the place." he warned them. Soon after, a blast fired devirtualizing the over bike having Hunter roll towards it.

'Thanks for the warning, Einstein.' Hunter thought. Dodging the blows behind a block of ice, Hunter looked and saw Odd firing lazer arrows at the megatank and Yumi slicing out a Krab with her fans. Feeling around his waist, hunter found nothing he could consider or use as a weapon. Time wasn't on his side either, as the tarantula found him and got a clean shot. "Hunter you just lost 20 life points." Jeremie warned him.

"Come on Hunter, if you can't fight, the this isn't your place." Yumi scolded him. Hunter got pissed, curling his fists tightly as a red mark appeared on the top of his glove. Aiming at the tarantula, Hunter fired and a laser flew out of his glove.

He gave a silent cheer as he ran towards the tarantula by Aelita. Aelita flew around desperately, trying to find a way around the multi-shooting monster but to no avail. Hunter ran with all the speed he could muster, shooting out of both arms hoping to shoot the over grown spider.

His shots didn't get the monster, but they were able to get its attention. Giving Hunter a small wink, Aelita flew away while Hunter continued with his shooting barrage. The tarantula let loose on a shooting spree, spraying all around Hunter with lasers. Seeming as though Hunter has obtained some of Ulrich's speed since behind him was a trail of black and things moved slower than he expected.

Zig-zagging, Hunter jumped straight over the monster and pierced the head as he landed and sprinted once again towards his fellow warriors. Yumi threw her fan towards the Krab to her left, but with no luck as it missed and spun back to her hand. Odd wasn't having much luck either, since the megatank was opening and closing itself at the wrong times for Odd.

Receiving another shot from the megatank, Odd jumped back in pain having nowhere else to turn. "Odd, you've only got 20 life points left. You get one more shot, and you're gone." Jeremie reminded him. Hunter ran towards him, Odd hurrying to get away from the dreaded machine.

"I have a plan, I'll get its attention and you open fire. I have more life points than you do right now so I can take a shot." Hunter whispered. Odd nodded, knowing that plan all too well. Hunter ran to the tank, waiting for it to open the shell. The moment it did, Hunter stayed and watched for the shot. Firing, Hunter jumped at the last moment allowing Odd to fire off on it.

"LASER ARROW!" he screamed as the tank exploded around the glaciers. "Not bad for a beginner." the cat man joked. Karma soon caught up with Odd, as a shot from the last Krab hit him and he was devirtualized within seconds. Waking up in the scanner, he rose to his feet and rubbed his head. "Well, I guess I kinda deserved that one." he admitted.

Hunter saw the Krab by Yumi and noticed the fans weren't having as much luck as they usually did. "Hunter, I could use some help here." she yelled. Running over, Hunter aimed for the krab, only to get the sound of an empty shot. 'Maybe I shouldn't have rapid fired at the tarantula.' he thought mindlessly.

"Yumi, I'm out of juice." he yelled to her. The krab saw hunter and began to fire at him and Yumi, both of them jumping back away.

"Let me use my powers." she offered.

Hunter had just figured everything out, now they there was something _else_ for him to worry about.

"What powers are you talking about?" asking cluelessly while avoiding shots.

Yumi spun on her hands, while throwing another fan. This time the Krab shot it as it plunged to the digital sea merely yards away from them. "I have telekinesis." she stated. Focusing, Yumi placed her fingers on her temples as a white aura surrounded her form and an ice block rose from the ground. Hunter occupied the Krab as Yumi hovered the ice overhead. A shadow cast over the two of them, Hunter ran towards Yumi as the aura disappeared from her form and the ice crushed the Krab.

Both of them ran towards the tower, only to hear a whisper from an ice formation. "Psst, Hunter! Yumi!" Aelita harshly whispered. Looking around, the two of them ran and found Aelita behind the ice. "William's guarding the tower. There's no way that I could get past him myself." she explained.

Yumi peeked from behind the glacier and Aelita was right. William was standing there, sword and all, prepared to slash anyone there back to Earth. "I can't fight him, I don't have any fans."

"And I'm outta lasers to fire."

"Well guys you better make it fast." Jeremie said.

"Why?" Hunter asked nervously.

"Because the copy of William is on his way here and he'll burn me and Odd like an egg!" he screamed. "I'll try and reprogram you some fans Yumi, but you'll have to sit tight."

Hunter thought about the situation, the XANAified William was on his way to kill Odd and Jeremie and who knows how long it takes to program weapons. A smile crept onto his face. Hunter ran away from the protection of the glacier in plain view of William. Swiftly, Hunter ran up and around him. Before William could tell what was going on, Hunter kicked William from his spine forward making him drop his sword.

Jeremie looked at the screen and noticed what was going on. "WHAT IS HE DOING? AELITA STILL NEEDS PROTECTION!" he screamed. Hunter ignored his brainy friend, as he kicked William's sword over the edge into the digital sea.

"If I can't fight with a weapon, then why should you?" Hunter argued. William was extremely angered.

"Super smoke." William sneaked around Hunter and returned the favor of the kick. Hunter was on his back, at William's mercy as he placed his foot on his chest.

'MAN! I really wish I knew what my power was!' He mentally screamed. Soon, the black warrior got his wish. Hunter's hands glowed a deep blue as pieces of the ice behind him rose from the terrain. William watched in awe, taking his foot off of Hunter. Hunter then rose to his feet, controlling the ice making it hunt down William.

Attempting to save himself, William ran only to be crushed by the ice Hunter slammed onto his form. Hunter just cheered in success as Aelita ran towards the tower. "That's one nice power you got there, Hunter." Yumi acknowledged. "Jeremie, how are things on your end?" Yumi waited and received no response which worried her.

"JEREMIE?" Still receiving no response. "Aelita, you need to hurry up! Jeremie's not responding to us."

The pink haired elf heard her friend's plea, as she ran into the tower and levitated to the top. Meanwhile, in the real world William was shocking odd to no extent. "Come on, I don't think that turning me getting fried like an egg is gonna help any of us." he begged before he passed out. William walked over to the supercomputer and threw Jeremie to the wall. Letting electricity fly from his hands, he shocked Jeremie.

Jeremie screamed in pain as the volts passed through him. Aelita stepped onto the platform and placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE... LYOKO

The tower's power dropped and went back to neutral. "Tower deactivated." she sighed in relief. William stopped in his tracks as his eyes flashed back to normal. Jeremie rose to his feet and walked to the keyboard. The Return to the Past was preprogrammed**, **Jeremie hit the enter key as the light shined from the circuits.

"Return to the past now." Time skipped back to the beginning of the day. Everyone else went about their day as usual, but Hunter was hopelessly confused about the whole situation.

All of them sat down at the table, Hunter still teaching Ulrich about using your left hand with a fork. This time, he was actually more successful. The bell quickly came to a ring, as Yumi and Hunter went off to their italian class again. This time, Yumi was careful enough to not trip over the clone. Class began and went downhill from the moment it started. "Would you mind telling me what the hell happened after we got to Lyoko?" he whispered desperately.

Yumi leaned in, making sure the teacher wasn't looking. "Ask Jeremie to explain it, he's better at it than any of us are." she whispered back. About 6 classes later, Hunter did just that. Everyone gathered up in Jeremie and Hunter's room.

Thirty minutes later, Hunter sat on his bed awestruck. He heard it, he even experienced it but it was still a lot for him to take in. "So if the situation demands it, then we go to Lyoko deactivate a tower and run an RTTP. XANA is an evil computer virus who escaped from Lyoko and is now on the web and is trying to take over the world. William, worked for you guys but now XANA controls him. So, am I missing anything?" Hunter asked curiously.

Everyone shook their heads no. Jeremie turned around away from the computer. "I was working on a program to help William escape from XANA last night." the blonde explained.

"Everyone has their own form on Lyoko, as you obviously figured out. So I'm guessing that you like black don't you?" Odd asked

Hunter nodded in agreement, assuming it was obvious. Ulrich stood up and sat over next to him. "Well it looks like for the next month or so, I'm gonna be needing a replacement. You up for it, Hunter?" Ulrich asked as he put his hand out. Hunter couldn't say yes fast enough, so he just took Ulrich's hand instead.

**This is one of the most longest chapters of any story I've ever written. So I hope whoever reads this likes it. Also, Princess Angel Aelita. PM me, I'll see what I can do for you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Code Lyoko, I do however own Hunter Adams my OC. I'm gonna use POV for this chapter to see how it goes. **

Hunter's POV

It's been two weeks since I got here, and about two weeks since I got to know Ulrich's gang and got to know Lyoko. It's probably the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life. Being able to fight monsters and save the world, I can see why Odd gets so hyped up when there's a XANA attack. Right now, I'm supposed to be paying attention in math class with arcs and arc measures. But hell, nobody cares about that stuff anyways and I can spare one bad quiz or two.

"Mr. Adams?" My math teacher called out. I snapped out of my trance and turned my head to the teacher, and he did not look happy.

"Yes sir?"

"Since I seem to be boring you, would you mind telling me what the arc measure of this angle is?" He asked impatiently. I took about 10 seconds and got the answer, if you're gonna interrupt my thoughts at least make it difficult.

"240 degrees?"

"Correct, but keep your eyes on the board, not the window. This is class time, not free time." he scolded me. I nodded my head, I looked at the board and continued to take down the notes. The bell came by soon enough, and I happily walked out of the room as this was the last class of the day. I walk up to my room and throw my stuff on my bed, figuring that any homework I have could be done on Monday or copied from Jeremie.

I figured I'd spend a little time to myself, considering how many people are at this school it's kinda hard to get some solitude. Heading down the stairs to the bench in the woods I run in to the one person whom I will always despise most at this school, Sissi.

"Oh Hunter, fancy running into you here!" she screeched in her squeaky voice.

"Oh yeah... real fancy Sissi. Now if you don't mind, I've got places to go and people to see that don't include you." I tried to walk away, but her arm was blocking the doorway. "Alright, I'll bite. What do you want, Sissi?" I honestly don't care but I figure I can say no to whatever it is.

"How would you like to go on a date with me?" I was laughing before she even finished, I heard what she said and I was too surprised to say anything.

"First off no, and second off I thought you were after Ulrich."

"I was, but you seem to be a close equivalent."

"WOW! I'm impressed... you actually know what equivalent means. But I'm nothing like Ulrich, I'm not German, I don't play soccer, but I do however do martial arts. So aside from that nothing. Now, buzz off." I ran to prove my point. I kept up my running for about 5 minutes until I realized I lost her.

Out of all the people for her to pick, she picks me. Well I suppose Ulrich could use a break right now. I reach the tree I was looking for. I found this one time after school, it's the perfect climbing tree. Not wasting any time, I jump from branch to branch. Looking around, I love this tree because of the view it offers.

The great view of the city is just breathtaking. I sat there for what I'm guessing was at least 20 minutes and my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller id, it was Jeremie. "What's up Einstein?"

"We were all wondering where you were, you weren't in the room or the cafeteria." He said.

"Yeah, I'm just hanging out in the park. I wanted a little fresh air." I suppose I've had enough free time, I should get back to them.

"Alright, well I know Yumi's coming over to hang out until dinner. I don't know where Odd and Ulrich are."

"Okay, I'll see if I can find them on my way there." I carefully dropped to a lower branch as I listened to Jeremie.

"We'll be in the rec room, just look for us." I gave a slight grunt and hung up the phone. Dropping down the rest of the tree I landed well and looked around to see if I could find anybody, but my search came up negative.

I ran towards the campus, until I heard what sounded like a fight going on. Keeping my stealth, I walked towards a tree to see Yumi practicing her moves.

No POV

Yumi was testing her gymnastics as well as her martial arts technique. Hunter watched in amazement, he knew Yumi was good on Lyoko but here she was better with just her moves and no weapons. Unfortunately, Hunter's stealth failed him as he stepped backwards to go find the others and stepped on a rather large branch. 'CRAP!' he cursed mentally.

Yumi now knew she was being watched and ran towards the spot she heard the snap from, finding Hunter there. Lowering her stance, she reached out a hand to her tall friend, which he gladly accepted. "What were you trying to do? Scare me? Cause if so, you need some work on your stealth." yumi chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to scare you or anything like that, I was looking for Odd or Ulrich and I found you. I saw the moves, and I wanted to see how good you were." Hunter admitted.

"And what was your conclusion?" she asked curiously. Hunter instead just shrugged, instigating Yumi to prove him wrong. "You know while we're over here... do you know any martial arts?" Hunter knew where this was going. He stood parallel to Yumi and bowed to her as she did to him. Both of them got into their stances, circling each other. Like sharks in a tank.

Yumi made the first move, jumping towards Hunter hoping to get a sweep kick but Hunter jumped backwards. "Sorry Yumi, but you're gonna have to do better than that." Hunter chuckled. Instead, Yumi just went on defense as she saw Hunter with an open hand ready to hit. Her instincts kicked in again, she backed up... but right into a tree. Noticing her guard drop after hitting the tree, Hunter swooped in for a the final hit. Speeding towards Yumi, but as soon as he got there he noticed she disappeared. Confused, Hunter scanned his surroundings but found nobody.

"Hey Hunter?" he heard a voice say from nowhere. Hunter heard the voice, it was Yumi. He could hear her but not see her. He looked up, only to see Yumi hanging by a branch with both hands.

"You wouldn't!" Hunter stammered with a little fear in his voice. Much to his dismay, Yumi did. Dropping from the air landing one foot on Hunter and Hunter landed on his butt and Yumi into Hunter for her lack of balance. "Shall we call this a tie?" Hunter asked. Yumi agreed and stood up. Hunter went right after her.

"So we've got the rest of the afternoon, wanna do anything?" Hunter asked. Yumi thought about it, but she had the best idea.

"Interested in a game of 20 Questions?" Yumi asked. "We got nothing else to do." She commented.

Hunter looked at her strangely, compared to the Yumi he met when he got here she was acting strange. Yumi looked over and saw Hunter's perplexed expression. "What is it?" She asked frantically scanning her face.

"Nothing... I just would've thought that you'd wanna hang out with Ulrich, you guys like to hang out and spend time together right?"

"Ulrich told me that he wanted to get rid of his homework, besides he can't really do too much right now anyway." Yumi argued.

"Not 20 Questions, hm how about 10? Keeps the mystery alive." Hunter bargained, which Yumi accepted. "You go first, get this over with as quickly as possible." He said as he laid against the tree.

"Alright... where did you live in the United States?"

"Seattle... very rainy there but I loved the rain, always seemed to cheer me up for some reason." Hunter said deep in thought. Yumi looked at him skeptically, she never met someone who was cheered up by rain.

"How come you like the rain so much?" Yumi asked. Rather than an answer, she received a finger onto her lips.

"Uh uh uh, you have to wait. It's my turn remember? Do you have any siblings? If so how old?" He asked putting a hand on his chin waiting for her response.

"One little brother Hiroki. About 9 years old." she replied, knowing that these would be obvious questions. "How come you like the rain so much?" Yumi asked

Hunter stood to his feet and sighed a deep breath out. "I think it's cause of how calming it can be. Hearing the droplets of rain on a gutter or the ground are just like music to my ears. I guess that's why, never actually thought about it. Alright... is there anybody in the group that you particularly like? And I don't mean like, I mean as in more than friends."

"Wha... wh.. no! Why would you ask me something like that?" She stammered, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Would you like that to be your question?" He joked. "Relax, I'm sorry I just wanted to get a read on you. I believe in seeing how a person acts, how they think, it gives me something to do in spare time. Just pretend I didn't ask that, okay?" Yumi nodded.

"Well then, I guess that means you get another question. So fire away?"

"Live in France your whole life?" Yumi shook her head no.

"I was born in Japan, and then we moved here when I was 5." She explained. "So how about you? Any siblings?" Yumi waited for the answer that never came. "Hm?" she called to him. She turned her head and noticed that Hunter was spacing and had a dark look on his face.

Yumi called out his name again, but still no response. After snapping her fingers at him for about 10 seconds he came to. "Sorry, what was the question?"

"Any siblings?" She repeated. Hunter simply shook his head. "You're very lucky." Hunter nodded, he couldn't argue with that.

"I've always been one to like solitude, but do enjoy being around friends once and a while." Yumi nodded, knowing how that felt from time to time. "Any other nationality besides japanese?"

Yumi shook her head. "Nope, I'm pure Japanese."

"I'm Polish and Finnish, can't speak polish to save my life. I can say a few things in Japanese though: hello, goodbye, and I think thank you."

Yumi stood up and looked at him. "Well let's see, say hello."

"Konichiwa Yumi-san." Hunter said as he bowed. Yumi was laughing, she'd never seen anybody outside of actual Japanese do that.

"Not bad." She said. "But you could use some work I suppose." teasing him.

"Hey I already take Italian, I don't need to learn something else." He said defensively. They both laughed, and sighed deeply. The day went by quickly, and sadly Hunter looked and saw that the trouble wasn't over for the day either.

"Oh well, my dear Ulrich will be very sad to hear about the two of you." Sissi said from the distance.

'CRAP! NO! Ulrich cannot find out from her, he'll blow this out of proportion.' Yumi thought nervously.

"What are you talking about Sissi? We were talking and that's it." Hunter countered. Sissi just folded her arms and laughed.

"Oh please." she groaned. "Do you really think I'd fall for that. I'm going to go tell Ulrich right now." She said as she ran away from the teens. "I'll be able to comfort my Ulrich darling." she said nasally as she daydreamed on the way back to the dorms.

"We've got to get to Ulrich before Sissi does, if we don't then this is gonna be a disaster." Yumi screamed as they jogged. Hunter agreed as they both ran. Sissi got about 4 yards of ground ahead of them, but Hunter was taller and got more ground than Yumi did. "You go, I'll catch up." Yumi said as Hunter speeded past her and was catching up to Sissi.

"Delmas, stop!" He yelled. Sissi turned to see Hunter right behind him. Hunter's luck just got worse and worse, as he was running his foot caught a root and he fell. He could see the campus in sight as he tried to stand up, with a slight pain in his left foot that caught the root. 'DAMMIT!' Hunter mentally cursed as he limped to the building.

"Hey Hunter, you alright? You don't look so hot." Odd said from behind.

"I'm fine, but I need to find Ulrich. And did Sissi come by here?" He said catching his breath.

"Yeah, I just saw her ruun..." Odd was cut off by Hunter rushing by trying to get to Ulrich's dorm.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he yelled, but receiving no reply.

(Ulrich's Dorm)

Ulrich sat on his back on his bed, working on the homework he had just like he told Yumi. 'Why do the teachers have me do makeup work anyway? It can't be that important!' he mentally complained. As if on cue, Ulrich heard someone knock on his door. He automatically assumed that it was Odd and he forgot his key again or something like that.

Walking up to the door Ulrich opened it. "Odd I told you to put your key..." he stopped mid-sentence when he looked at the person in front of him and realized it wasn't Odd. Instead of replying to Sissi, Ulrich just slammed the door in her face. Sissi blocked the slam with her foot.

"I thought you were going to do something like that, Ulrich darling." Ulrich groaned, he always despised when she said that.

"Unless you've got something important to say Sissi, then leave." He said angrily as he sat down on his bed.

"Actually, Ulrich I do have something important to tell you. It involves Yumi and Hunter." Ulrich immediately dropped the book in his hand and sat up on his bed waiting to hear the news.

"I saw Hunter and Yumi hanging out in the forest together. They were asking each other questions, laughing, it almost sounded like they were on a date." As soon as the word 'date' was muttered, Ulrich quickly commanded Sissi to leave the dorm, which she complied to. 'Well that takes care of that. Now for Act II.' she thought triumphantly.

Sissi walked down the hallway and opened the door to the staircase, to find Hunter taking a deep breath and ready to scold her. "You're too late. I already told him, good luck explaining this." She laughed as she walked away.

Hunter ignored what she said and simply ran to Ulrich's dorm and knocked. The door opened, Ulrich in a depressed state. "Oh, it's you." He said with pure fury in every word, before sending the slammed door Ulrich believed he deserved. Hunter tried to knock on the door again, but it was useless. "Buzz off, I hope you two are happy together."

Hunter knew after that that there was no reasoning with Ulrich. He heard something, and he was as stubborn as an ox. Walking down the steps, Hunter saw Yumi come into sight and he knew this wouldn't go over well. "So how'd it go?" She asked. Hunter just walked up to her, and he couldn't even speak. All he did was shake his head. Yumi knew what that meant, it meant that Sissi got there first. For one shimmering moment, Sissi had won and now Ulrich hated them all.

"What can we do?" Hunter thought out desperately. Yumi paced back and forth and then went to the wall and slid down to the floor placing her head in her knees.

"I don't know." She cried.

**Yes, I am that evil. So any comments, suggestions, grammar, spelling anything or even your guess on what could happen. To anyone who may care, yes there will be more XANA. So please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm happy with the new reviewers and popularity I've gotten from this story. Wheelchairmaniac99- the story will go on, thnx for your review. Princess Angel Aelita: thanks for your usual review on the story. My latest reviewer piscesprincess1: glad you like it, this new chapter's for you. I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Hunter Adams. Ps sorry I took so long.**

It had been over a week since Ulrich's heart was crushed by Sissi's lies. Anytime Ulrich saw Hunter or Yumi he would automatically leave before they could get there. When either wanted to talk and explain to Ulrich what happen, they never got their chance. Everyone was getting a little bit annoyed, Hunter and Yumi tried to think of ideas but to no luck, while the others had no clue as to why everything was happening as it did.

Despite the fights, XANA didn't let up from his attacks. Hunter got used to the fighting and the return trips. He even found out his powers shift in different sectors. In the forest, he could control vines, in the desert he could control fire, and in the mountains he controlled the chunks of mountain, and as they already knew in the glaciers he controlled ice.

The morning went by slowly as breakfast crept by with Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi sitting down eating. "So Yumi, are you going to give us a heads up on what's going on between you three?" Aelita mumbled as she took a bite of her croissant.

Yumi put her food back on her tray and left. Nobody needed to know about this, it was better off for all involved. 'We'll figure this out without them intervening' she thought. "Wait!" someone interrupted. Yumi turned around to see Odd. "If you're not gonna eat it, can I have it?" He asked desperately. Yumi didn't say a word, simply walked back and dropped her food onto the table once again and left.

Once again walking out of the cafeteria, Yumi went to their usual bench and collected her thoughts. Her emotions were emotions were running rampant on her. Hunter showed up, and everything just went out of place from there. Hunter showed up, Ulrich got hurt and _now_ Ulrich wasn't even speaking to her.

Hunter walked past the gloomy Yumi and walked into the cafeteria. Ulrich was sitting down there with his food, along with the others. Hunter tried to approach him but Ulrich left his tray and just walked away. 'He's so stubborn' Hunter screamed to himself. Walking back out the door, the remaining trio sat dumbstruck as they finished their meals.

Out of options, Hunter went to the bench to still find Yumi sitting down there. "Mind if I sit?" he asked. Yumi looked up with red eyes, and just nodded. "I know how hard this is for you, but he'll come around eventually." Hunter thought.

"No he won't." Yumi spat. "When Ulrich knows something, he avoids the problem for as long as possible. I can't think of anyway to do this." Before another word could escape Hunter's lips, the bell for class rang and students rushed from the forest to their first class. Both of their classes were in different parts of the school, Hunter had to sprint.

Rushing into history out of breath, the teacher scolded him. "Mr. Adams, I you're our newest student but that doesn't give you permission to be late to your classes. If this happens again, you'll be heading to the Principal's office, is that clear?" Hunter nodded, not trusting himself not to say something back to the teacher that he'd regret later.

The day went by fast, no XANA in sight or mind. Dinner for Hunter was spent in his room, figuring Ulrich could use the night to talk to his friends. "Hey, how come you weren't at dinner?" Jeremie inquired as he laid his laptop on his bed.

"I figured that Ulrich would wanna talk to you guys... _and_ then there's the fact that whenever Yumi or I are at the table he just gets up and walks away."

Jeremie heard the words from Hunter's mouth and just finally snapped. "Alright, that's it!"

"Jeremie, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Ulrich has been avoiding both you and Yumi for a few weeks now. So what happened? Tell me!" the blonde genius demanded. Hunter looked into Jeremie's eyes, and he didn't like what he saw. He saw anger. Pure anger. And knowing Jeremie, it took a lot to really get him mad. After a stare down that felt like years passed, Hunter conceited.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but for now this remains confidential." Jeremie nodded and sat down on his bed. He listened to Hunter mentioning how Sissi spun her evil plan around Ulrich and how he was stubborn when he wanted to be.

"So as you can see, Yumi and me are at a stand still with him. We need a way to get the truth drilled into his skull, but there's no clean cut way to do it." Hunter groaned as he fell back against the wall. Jeremie, sitting on his own bed, pondered on ideas to get this little squabble to be over.

"I swear the next time we have an attack, just leave me in Lyoko. Maybe _that_ can solve our problems." Hunter argued. Jeremie knew that Hunter was joking, but he had a revelation from it.

"That's it." Jeremie exclaimed successfully.

"You wanna leave me in Lyoko? Come on Einstein, I'm not that bad a roommate am I?" Hunter said confused beyond belief. Jeremie mentally slapped Hunter over the head for his ignorance.

"I swear you're just as bad as Odd sometimes. What I meant was, we send Ulrich and you to Lyoko, you keep Ulrich still and you can tell him the truth about what happened." Jeremie explained. Hunter thought the plan through in his mind, and it seemed to be a decent idea.

"Wait, Ulrich's still a little banged up. Don't you think it's a bad idea to send him in?"

"No, he's just in a sling for his arm now. His legs should be fine, and he's getting the sling off in a couple of days anyway." he informed.

"Then we'll do that, maybe in lyoko he'll listen to reason." Hunter and Jeremie went over the plan just to double check and make sure nothing would go awry. Both went to sleep with an overworked mind. 'I sure hope this plan of Jeremie's works.' Hunter thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The gang showed up to the cafeteria, all except for Ulrich once again. Jeremie had informed everyone of the plan he formulated last night. Though, Aelita felt a little bad deceiving her friend, she thought I did feel necessary nonetheless. "Alright, I'll give Yumi a call and let her know about the plan." Hunter told the rest of them.

"How come Yumi needs to know about this?" Odd asked

"One, it'll save us an explanation later. And two, I know that she and Ulrich will have something to talk about, at least one thing. They'll apologize or something." Hunter replied as he dialed his phone.

The phone rang as Hunter prayed that Yumi would pick up her phone. To his luck, she did. "_Hello?"_ she greeted him drowsy.

"Hey it's Hunter. Did you just wake up?" Yumi could only grunt in response, Hunter took it as a yes. "Listen Jeremie and I've got a plan to get Ulrich to listen to reason."

Immediately, Yumi jumped out of her state of drowsiness. "What's the plan? I'm awake now." Hunter chuckled, she's dead until someone drops Ulrich's name. Hunter ran over the plan with her, explaining how he'd keep Ulrich still and she could tell him the truth.

"There are only 2 things that can't happen if we're gonna do this. One, there can't be a XANA attack which we have no control over. Two, Ulrich has to get virtualized before we do, if he sees us then he's gonna head for the hills."

"Alright, I'll be over there soon. Let me know when to head for the factory, I'll be on campus." Yumi gave her last words and hung up. Hunter left a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure if Yumi was willing to go through with it.

Hunter went back up to his room where Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie were waiting. "So?" Odd asked enthusiastically.

"Piece of cake. Now we just need to have an excuse for Ulrich to go to the factory."

"I've got that covered. I'll tell him I've got any upgrade on his swords and that he can test them out." Jeremie said.

Ulrich sat in his room, Kiwi on his left side as he read a magazine on martial arts. 'Why can't Hunter just leave us alone?' Ulrich thought angrily as he flipped the pages of the book. His reading was interrupted by a knock at the door. "If it's Yumi or Hunter, I don't wanna see you." He said paying the person no mind.

"What if it's Jeremie?" he joked. Ulrich got off his bed and opened the door for his blonde genius friend.

"What's up Einstein?"

"I was working on Lyoko last night, and I made a more efficient pair of blades for you. Remember that trick XANA-Hopper gave your blade, now you can still do it but it costs life points to do it. Since we had the time, I wanted to test them out before our next attack." Jeremie reasoned. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders and followed Jeremie to the sewer.

Ulrich took his skateboard and went first. Jeremie opened his phone and texted Hunter. 'We're on our way give us 10 minutes leeway and get over here.' Jeremie sent the message and used his scooter to catch up to Ulrich.

Hunter opened his phone and read the message. "Yumi!" he called. Yumi stopped her martial arts training and walked over to Hunter. He gave her the phone and she read the message, nodding they both walked to the sewer.

"Alright Ulrich, you ready?"

"All set Einstein." he hollered. The chamber closed around Ulrich and he felt the sensation he had longed for for about a month now.

"Transfer Ulrich. Scanner. Virtualization!" Ulrich felt the light flash around his shut eyes as he felt himself being transported to the virtual world. Memories flashed back to Ulrich's mind, as he landed into Lyoko. All the great fights, and deactivated towers and the thrill of being able to fight like the warrior he was.

In the lab, Jeremie deactivated his microphone so Ulrich couldn't hear him. Hunter and Yumi were heading down the elevator as this happened. "Do you think this is gonna work?" Yumi asked with doubt.

Hunter placed a hand on her shoulder for support. "I know this is gonna work. You'll have your boyfriend back in no time." Yumi slapped Hunter upside the head as the elevator opened to the floor of the lab. Looking at the screen, Ulrich was on Lyoko.

"He's on Lyoko, and he has no weapons for this round. So make this quick, and make it count." Jeremie said commanded. Both of them nodded and slid down to the two empty scanners. "Transfer Hunter. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Hunter. Scanner Yumi VIRTUALIZATION!"

The two dropped from the sky and landed perfectly. "Okay." Jeremie announced with the mike again. "You're about 12 yards away from Ulrich, his super sprint is also gone so it should be simple to catch him. Good luck." he said as he cut the microphone.

Yumi and Hunter ran across the frozen tundra. Speeding up his running, Hunter passed Yumi with a black trial following him. Coming up to Ulrich, Hunter hid behind a glacier to make sure that he wouldn't get caught. Minutes later, Yumi appeared behind him a little out of breath. Looking, Hunter saw Ulrich just sitting there and Jeremie was right no blades. "Alright, on three we get him. Ok?" Yumi planned. Hunter nodded.

"THREE!" Hunter screamed in surprise. Ulrich turned around and was already on the ground with Hunter holding his wrist with a laser ready to hit him in the face.

"What the hell? Get off me!" Ulrich demanded.

"No. Sissi told you something a while ago and it's a lie. You need to hear it from somebody, either me or Yumi. And this time you're gonna listen. Got it?" Hunter screamed coldly. Ulrich tried to move, but he was pinned down by Hunter, so he conceded.

Hunter let up from Ulrich's windpipe as he continued on. "Sissi told you that me and Yumi were together right?" Ulrich nodded. "Well that was true, we were together because we were fighting. I do karate too, and I wanted to fight someone and since you were out of commission still..." Ulrich grasped the concept.

"SO... then you guys aren't together at all?" he asked dumbfounded.

Hunter pumped his fist in the air. "Hallelujah, he understands. Yumi and I have nothing, we are friends and that's all it's ever gonna be." Hunter confessed. Ulrich let down his shoulders in a sigh of relief. Looking at Hunter, Ulrich gave him a nod. Hunter took it as a thank you. "I'll assume the two of you have maybe a little somethin something to talk about, soo... I'm getting out of here."

Jeremie heard that and turned the mike back on. "Jeremie, I'm gonna need a one way ticket back to earth s'il vous plaît." Jeremie entered the codes to bring him back in, as he did the scan went off.

"I'm sorry guys, but your alone time is gonna have to wait. XANA's attacking and this time in Carthage."

**I'm still torn as to whether I'm gonna make Hunter a hero or a villain and it's killing me. Reviewers will decide and I'll go from there, Hunter: hero or villain? Anyway, I'll update soon, but I'm gonna need some reviews as payment, more reviews the faster this goes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my reviewers: Princess Angel Aelita- I'm thinking Scyphozoa** **but I've got a few different ideas up my sleeves. Dying English- srry I didn't mention you in my last chapter, I appreciate the criticism on hunter and his character I'm working on something for him. Patattack- glad you like it cuz I plan to write more of this story. I don't own Code lyoko, but Hunter Adams belongs to me. **

"I'll reprogram Ulrich's weapons, for now I need you guys to get to the edge of the sector so I can send you to Carthage." Jeremie commanded.

Hunter stood confused, then chasing after his fellow fighters. "What's Carthage?" He panted.

"Carthage is where XANA used to live before he went into the network. It contains extra data that isn't completely accessible to us all the time. Whenever we need some data for a program that we don't currently have, we have to go to sector 5 to get it." Yumi explained. The three came to a screeching halt at the edge of the ice block they were on. Within seconds, Ulrich felt weight return to his back.

Reaching his hands back, Ulrich pulled out his twin swords. "Good to be able to use these babies again."

"You guys can make up later, I'm entering the code SCIPIO." The transporter appeared and sliced itself in half as the trio of warriors was carried to the inner network of Lyoko. Within seconds the orb released the three teens as the dome continued to spin around.

"That was awesome!" Hunter exclaimed.

"It was just a ride to Sector 5." Ulrich replied.

"I know, but I love adrenaline from rides and stuff and that was enough for me." Yumi and Ulrich stared at Hunter with a high eyebrow. "Don't worry don't worry. My adrenaline won't affect my a game." He reassured them.

The dome stopped spinning as the entrance appeared to them. "Alright, you've got 30 seconds guys. Now... FIND THAT KEY!" Jeremie screamed.

Ulrich and Hunter raced as the steps continued to form as they sped along. From there, they entered the center of the arena and there sat hundreds of thousands of towers (A/N: the cube towers that they jump on not the towers they use on Lyoko). "Alright look for something that looks like XANA's eye, once you do hit it." Yumi instructed, narrowing her eyes in search.

"Don't worry guys, Aelita's on the way. Odd too." he informed. "For now just clear the way and we'll get this fixed up in no time."

The group continued to search as Hunter saw a creature he'd never seen before. It was a creeper, but nobody told Hunter that. Crawling over to him, the creeper was joined by two more of its kind as they open fired on the black warrior. Hunter took a chest hit and as sent back a few feet. "Nobody told me about those." Hunter groaned as he returned fire.

"It's Lyoko. You should learn to expect the unexpected." Ulrich slashed a creeper in half as Yumi's fans sliced through another one.

Hunter finished the round with a laser in the face of the remaining one. "Guys, you've only got 15 seconds left!" Hunter scanned the room frantically for the eye of XANA. Resetting his laser shooter, he looked to the right and saw what they were looking for.

"There's the key." Hunter ran towards it. Seeing two creepers on the sides firing.

"Five seconds... four... three... two..." Hunter spun his body around and fired his lasers, both directly hitting the creepers. With a little luck, Hunter jumped towards the key and hit it with half a second to spare. Jumping back from the wall, he flipped backwards.

"Nice job Hunter." Yumi commented.

"That was pure luck." Ulrich shrugged.

"Ulrich don't be so gloomy." Yumi argued back.

"No, I'm with Ulrich on this one. The shot was nice, but catching the key _was_ pure luck." Hunter admitted.

"Well either way, nice snag. I just talked to Aelita, she's coming down to the scanner room now." Jeremie smiled.

Aelita walked to an open scanner and waited for the space to enclose her. "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. VIRUTALIZATION!" Aelita and Odd felt the accustomed rush and blinding white light. The two dropped to their feet, now surrounded by the uninhabited ice sector.

"Get to the edge guys, I'll enter the code." He instructed.

Odd got a head start as he ran as fast as his cat paws could go. Aelita flashed her hand over her bracelet as her wings appeared on her back and she flew to her destination within minutes. Not a moment after landing, the transport orb swiped through their forms and carried them off to the land that once was the home of the Princess' prisoner.

Both was released from the transporter and the room slowed its spinning to an abrupt stop. Odd felt his usual wave of nausea and raced to the opening. The Princess hurried along as she tried as quick as she could to catch up to her friends. "Alright guys, the others are waiting for you near the arena."

The group turned to see Odd and Aelita racing towards them. "I hope we weren't too late to the party." Odd joked. Everyone gave him a patented eye roll as they hurried along.

"So where's the tower Einstein?" Hunter asked as they rushed along.

"It should be outside the dome and to the right." The group followed Jeremie's instructions and found the tower dead ahead.

The group stopped as Yumi put a hand behind her. "hang on... this is way too easy. Out of the entire area of Sector 5, we only saw three creepers. This is too easy... there's gotta be a trap somewhere."

Everyone looked around and noticed that Yumi was right. The ground beneath them began to collapse as they ran further to the tower.

"No offense Yumi, but I hate it when you're right." Hunter panted. All of them stood merely inches away from the tower that had an eerie glow of red surrounding it.

Creepers soon surrounded the entire group as each warrior fought against a pack of the crawling monsters. Ulrich and Yumi teamed up as they both sliced through the monsters like they were made of paper. Odd and Hunter brought them down teaming up their shooting skills.

Whenever one was destroyed, the group had two more creepers to take its place. "XANA's really going all out on this one. If his security is tough here, what's he doing on Earth?" Hunter thought as he panted to shoot the foul creatures to pieces.

Jeremie thought about that deeply, I tower in sector five but no changes to Earth. He opened a window to check the news, nothing out of the ordinary. No real monster, no bugs, no possessed people, not even a specter of someone they knew. The only guess Jeremie could assume was that maybe the attack was inside Lyoko.

"guys, I've checked the news and there's nothing going on around here. My only words are to be on your guard okay?" He warned them. The other heeded Jeremie's words as the last of the creepers became gushes of parts on the floor.

The warriors panted as they caught their breath. Ulrich was panting the most. "That's gotta be the most monsters we've ever fought at one time before." He said between breaths.

Looking from behind the cubic structure, Aelita saw the fight was over and her friends were victorious. "Good job you guys." she commented. She ran by them all and went to the tower. As she walked to the entrance of the tower, inside was a pile of black smoke at the bottom. Aelita wondered what it could be, her curiosity took control as she felt her feet step closer to the black mystery in front of her.

The smoke rose from the surface and took a form, and the form was of William. Aelita stepped back in fear. William chuckled evilly as he walked over to Aelita. "Come now Aelita. You didn't really think that my master would make this too easy for you now, did you?" He cupped her chin as he spoke. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her out of the tower.

William followed as his sword appeared in a shroud of smoke. "You won't get any of us deleted William." Yumi said as she opened her fans in a battle stance.

William jumped into the air and kicked Yumi back to the ground. Yumi groaned as she tried to get up, but had William's sword pointed straight at her. "Oh dear Yumi, who said anything about _deleting_ you?" Yumi was deeply confused.

William thrust his sword up and hit Yumi. Expecting the pain to be over, Yumi had a thought of relief but her relief was replaced by searing pain. Blood dripped from Yumi's arm as the sword dug deep into her digital flesh.

Hearing Yumi's cry of agony, Ulrich raced and hit William from behind. William was knocked out, Ulrich ran to Yumi and pulled the sword from her arm. Yumi screamed as the sword was removed. "This is the XANA attack, all damage done by William is dealt as actual blows." Yumi limped over to the side.

"Jeremie, you need to bring Yumi in. She's hurt, William's blows deal damage to us in life points and actual injuries." Ulrich pleaded.

'So that's the XANA attack.' he acknowledged. "Alright, I'll bring her in, but you're gonna have to distract William for a little while."

Hunter armed himself. "Guess it's time for round two William."

"Are you crazy Hunter?" Yumi said as she limped to the side. "He tore me apart, and he has a score to settle with you. If this is me, what do you think he'll do to you?"

"Don't worry, he might be strong, but I'm strong and I've still got speed too." Hunter said seriously. 'Hopefully I can devirtualize him first so we can get this over and done with before someone dies.'

Walking over, Hunter heard a groan emerge from William's stricken form. "You're going to pay for that boy." William armed his sword as it glowed. A beam of light flew from the sword, heading for Hunter. Thinking quickly, Hunter spun but it was no use. The beam followed him and struck his leg.

"Is... that... all... you got" Hunter managed to say as he propped himself up and fired. William easily moved out of the way of fire and sliced Hunter's arm on the left. Hunter crawled back to the rest of the gang. He had a sight of relief, as he saw Yumi's form disappear. 'At least somebody's getting away.'

The others also devirtualized, all at the same time. Yumi's scanner opened and she fell to the ground, collapsing form exhaustion. She had wide eyes as she saw her arm, still laced up with tissue and slightly bleeding. "Jeremie." She called up. "Get Hunter out fast, my injury is real! Hunter is still fighting William!" she screamed.

Hunter continued to dodge blows, but his energy was wearing fast ans he kept flipping and spinning away from William's long sword. "Jeremie, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." he begged.

Hunter backed up his last step, behind him stood the edge of the dome and the digital sea beneath it. "Master XANA will soon make you another of his soldiers." William chuckled. Hunter thought quickly, he had one shot left and it took one left to send William back to his new _master_.

Aelita was standing in the sideline, Hunter had forgotten all about her and apparently... so did XANA. Hunter yelled at Aelita to go, she did as he commanded. William turned to see her. "MANTA!" he screamed. The stingray-like beast rose from the digital sea and flew over to Aelita. William, distracted by Aelita ad her soon to be victory, was kicked in the face by Hunter.

On his back, William's sword out of his reach. Hunter placed his foot on him and shoot him in the face. William left but not without a trademark trick, as he left he moved his sword over and stabbed Hunter in the heart. Aelita was already in the tower and rising. Hunter choked as blood began to rise from his throat and out of his mouth.

"Hurry Aelita, Hunter is really hurt!" Jeremie yelled to his princess.

Hunter fell to his feet and choked, feeling himself slipping out of consciousness. Aelita placed her hand on the screen. AELITA. CODE LYOKO. The tower was deactivated and the tower returned to normal. "Run a return to the past and quickly Einstein!" Odd begged. Jeremie complied and hit the enter key.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" he yelled as Earth and Lyoko were engulfed in a white light.

They all rewound night before Jeremie was with the gang in the cafeteria, Yumi at home and Hunter in his room. Everyone immediately, much to Odd's dismay, threw their food away and sprinted to Jeremie's room. Opening the door, the found Hunter asleep on his bed. "Hunter! Hunter wake up!" Ulrich shook him wih no response.

"Call Delmas!" Odd yelled to his genius friend. Hunter's body still had the cuts and bruises, and his heart was repaired... as far as an of them could tell.

Hunter was fully conscious, but unable to move from the pain. His eyes began to shut, and heard an eerie voice in his ear. 'I'll be watching you boy, you may be the new warrior I need.' the voice hissed. With that, Hunter blacked out.

**Yes I am that cruel, and to anybody who will ask. The other didn't fight because Ulrich was concerned with Yumi and Odd was out of arrows just so no one thinks that they abandoned Hunter. Aelita just had to be alive to deactivate the tower, now tune in next chapter to find out what becomes of Hunter. Will his Lyoko days be over? Will his REGULAR days be over? R&R and you'll be in less suspense. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Glad that everyone is liking this story as much as I'd hoped. Thank you to my reviewers: **

**Patatack- glad you liked the action, I thought the story called for it. **

**Princess Angel Aelita- yeah, that would be incredibly creepy and thank you for the compliment on my writing I appreciate that. **

**Dying english- yeah, I thought that would make things a little interesting that and I like to see people fight when William has that sucker. **

**My favorite reviewer: Ilovepepper77- glad you liked the chapter and this chapter is for you. I own Hunter Adams, just not Code Lyoko. Now let's get started without further ado. **

The gang was sitting in a deep depression, having their latest friend in the hospital. Delmas didn't know all of the details, only that Hunter was on his bed and was injured badly and collapsed on the bed. Jeremie paced back and forth, having the never ending puzzle in front of him. Aelita placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jeremie, you're gonna burn a hole through this floor if you keep walking back and forth like that." She warned him.

"It just doesn't make any sense. We ran a Return trip, that means Hunter should've been alright. Yumi was, but why him?" The conundrum baffled the blonde genius to no end. Jeremie agreed with Aelita and sat back down, waiting for the doctor.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Yumi asked in doubt.

"It's hard to say, Hunter's definitely a fighter without a doubt. But the problem is, we don't even know what happened." Jeremie concluded.

"I walked out of the tower before we jumped back, William had stabbed him with his sword." Aelita explained.

One moment of awkward silence, Hunter's doctor walked through the doors towards the kids. "Are you related to Hunter Adams?" The group rose, telling him they were his friends, the doctor accepted and walked with him to Hunter's room. The gang entered the room to find a Hunter hooked into a monitor with his cuts and bruises from before his admittance.

"How's he doing doc?" Odd asked nervously.

"He's been sedated because of the pain and circulatory difficulties. Based on his observation and his scans, his heart's failing on him." He said pulling out the scan. "This is an echo of his heart, based on what we've seen it looks like it's been put through the blender. We've stitched him up but this is only a temporary fix." He explained. "I hate to say this... but Hunter's gonna need a heart transplant."

Yumi, unable to bear the news weighing down upon her, left in a mood of sadness. Ulrich thanked the doctor for the information and followed Yumi out to the bench they were sitting at. Yumi was sniffling, seeing Ulrich she turned to hide her tears.

Ulrich sat next to her, embracing her in a hug. Yumi let her emotions flow. "This is my fault. Hunter fought William so I could get away and this is what he has to show for it." Her tears fell and she gave up trying to hide them.

"You're not the only one at fault here Yumes, I was there but I cared too much about what happened to you to back him up." Ulrich confessed.

Yumi walked back to the room after regaining her composure. Ulrich stopped her as he grabbed her arm.

"Hold on Yumi." he said flustered. Yumi looked at him, his face was serious. She knew this was important. Going with her gut feeling, Yumi sat back down. "Yumi... I just wanted to really apologize for what happened with you and Hunter before."

"Ulrich you don't have to apologize."

"YES! Yes I do. It was short sighted and stupid, I should've known better than to believe anything that Sissi says." He slumped over with his head in his knees. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I forgive you. I would never do something like that to you in my life." Yumi felt a light blush creep onto her face but being paired with her smile.

"I know, and I would never do anything to you either. I care about you too much." Ulrich confessed. Yumi smiled as she snaked her hand around Ulrich's.

Ulrich hesitated, but leaned into Yumi's face and shut his eyes, hoping for a kiss. Yumi knew what he was doing, smiling and copying him. Their lips locked, and both felt as though they were floating on air with no gravity to restrict themselves. Seconds later, the two released their lips and could only reply to the action with a goofy smile.

"Let's go back to Hunter's room. Maybe the doc told the rest of the gang some good news." Yumi nodded and took his hand as they walked back.

Hunter still laid in his comatose state as the new couple entered. Jeremie and Aelita were watching Hunter, but Odd was snoring as they entered. "Good thing Hunter's in a coma, otherwise he'd definitely be woken up by now." Yumi joked.

The geniuses turned their sights over to Ulrich and Yumi noticing, first off, the hand holding. "So you guys made up?" Jeremie felt inquired to ask.

The two nodded and blushed automatically. "Good you guys are together." Odd said as he yawned awake.

"Anything on Hunter?" Yumi asked

"They're looking for donors to get him his new heart, he's got about a week to live. If he doesn't get the transplant by then..." Jeremie faded out. He took of his glasses, wiping the tears emerging from the depressing thoughts.

"Then he dies." Odd finished for him.

Delmas walked into the room, seeing all of the students in a haze. "Children" he called. "I know that Mr. Adams is your friend, but you do have school tomorrow so I need you all to head back to campus." All of them tried to argue, but they were beaten, especially since Yumi still had to get home.

Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd all walked back to campus. Ulrich, with permission from Mr. Delmas, walked Yumi back home. They talked about anything and everything: Hiroki, school, martial arts, and of course Hunter's condition. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Yumi asked again desperately.

"Hunter took on William himself... twice... and won. I think this is going to be a piece of cake for him." Ulrich said with utmost confidence. Before either of them knew it, they arrived at Yumi's house.

"Here we are." Ulrich said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Yumi nodded and thanked him for walking him home. Ulrich was about to lean in for a kiss, but before he could the door opened and Hiroki was standing in the doorway.

"DDAADD! Yumi's here with her boyfriend!" He screamed and he laughed, running away from the door.

Yumi screamed back at him with blush on her face, mostly because this was the first time he'd said that and it was true. "I should probably get in before my dad comes out and makes this worse." Ulrich agreed and proceeded down the steps.

"Yumi one sec." She turned around and waited. Ulrich walked up to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a smile. "Sweet dreams." With that, Ulrich ran off back to campus. Yumi just stood on the front steps, with a hand on her cheek where Ulrich kissed and a smile that just couldn't be wiped away.

Takeo Ishiyama walked out, seeing his daughter but only his daughter. "Yumi, come inside." Her father ordered. Yumi snapped out of her daze and followed her dad's instructions. "So what was this boyfriend that Hiroki was talking about?"

"Dad, he always says I have a boyfriend, but I don't." She said regrettably. She hated lying to her parents, but for now it was necessary. Lucky for her, her father believed her and the conversation ended at that. Yumi went up to her room and went to bed.

Back at the hospital, though Hunter was in a coma he was restless.

(Hunter's Subconscious)

Hunter walked through the path of darkness, feeling as though he was being watched. "What's going on?" he asked himself. His question was answered by a mysterious voice.

"My boy, what's going on is that perhaps my general of sorts took 'taking you down' to a new level. A bit more... life threatening level." The voice cackled. Hunter rose his fists and went on defense.

"Where are you? Who are you? Tell me!" he demanded. Hunter saw a bright light open in front of him, blinding. As quickly as it came, it went and a shadowy humanoid figure stood before him.

"I am the one you've been fighting since you came here. The one bent on the destruction of the world. The one... who controls the general who put you here in the first place." he hissed.

"XANA!"

"Very good. You've got the brains as well as the brawn, impressive." The figure continued to walk around Hunter, examining him.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked nervously.

"Where are we? Where are we? Hunter, we're inside you mind." XANA replied as he laughed evilly. "But your body, your body is bruised and battered and you are on the verge of death."

The memories pounded themselves into Hunter's mind as they flashed by like a movie. The fight, the kick, and the stab to Hunter's heart. "I'm dead." he said in defeat. He dropped to his knees, trying to accept the concept that was just handed to him.

"Oh no, no no. You're not dead... not yet. Right now, you're in a coma." The virus explained.

"But William stabbed me in the heart."

"And it looks like it went threw a shredder, but you're on bypass and they're looking to get you a new heart."

Hunter returned to his feet as a dim shade of light appeared, the setting showed itself to its travelers. Around them, was Seattle. "I'm home."

"No, you're in your dream home. You're in a coma and you're dreaming. And since you are in a coma and you know that you're dreaming, you're lucid dreaming."

"If it's my dream, then why are you here?" Hunter asked as his form became the one he possessed on Lyoko.

"Excellent question, allow me to shed some light on the subject." With a flick of the finger, the setting became the scene of Hunter's digital demise. Carthage remained untouched by time, XANA and Hunter appeared beside the scene about to unfold. The scene played and Hunter watched in pain as he saw William impale him with his weapon. "Now William is controlled by me, and I've had a certain interest in you. So I placed a small fragment of myself into the sword. Now, that small piece is in your blood, and blood goes to your mind."

"That explains that, but not why you wanted to talk to me."

"Well, I've seen you fight. And clearly, you're a better fighter than any of the Lyoko warriors. I want you to fight for me, you'll have all the power you need."

"I won't betray my friends... I won't."

"Yes well, this will be your test to see if you can truly fight against me. If you live to get the transplant, then you can truly call yourself a Lyoko warrior. If you die, you'll be mine. I'll leave you and let you enjoy this solitude you have. Good luck." XANA hissed as he faded back into the dark.

The words XANA said, burned into the back of Hunter's mind. He tried to distract his mind, only to have them darkened and destroyed. "Guys, I will never betray you for XANA." He looked through his mind and as the darkness increased.

"I just hope that I'll be around for us to take him down together. And William, you and I are gonna have a round 3." Hunter said those last words and the rest of the place faded back to pure black.

Back at the Dorms, everybody was getting ready for bed. Jeremie and Aelita bid their farewells and they walked back to their own hallways. Jeremie and odd did the same as Odd passed Einstein. Odd changed his clothes and went to bed. About a half hour later, the door to their room was opened as Ulrich tried to walk stealthily to his bed. "You know, you might be able to be sneaky on Lyoko but here you need some practice." Odd said as he laughed at his joke.

Ulrich just ignored him and crawled into his bed. Try as both of them might, neither of them could get to sleep. By midnight, Ulrich couldn't take it anymore. "Psst, Odd you still awake?" Odd turned over and gave him a grunt.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Ulrich nodded in agreement. "I've got a bad feeling about this, I don't know why but I just feel like Hunter's in more danger than we realize." Odd yawned.

Ulrich turned over his side and shut his eyes. "Let's just hope you're wrong about that." Ulrich whispered to himself.

**There we go, I worked on this as quickly as I could. Hope you all liked it... sorry but I enjoy keeping you all in suspense. I put my own little twist on XANA's plot. So who believes Hunter will go to XANA, who doesn't? Who wants me to put more fluff? AHAHAH, review and I'll do what I can to satisfy everyone's requests and for some theories of what could be. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The story just goes on and on... and I'm happy to keep it running for my readers. Thnx to: Ilovepepper77- ur my consult on ideas and my biggest fan in this story. YOU ROCK! Patattack- thnx, I wanted an original way to get them together so that's as original as I could get. And to my newest reviewer- ShadowGundam16- Glad you think Hunter is awesome. I don't own Code: Lyoko... and here we go.**

"Della Robbia! If you continue to sleep in this class, I'll make sure you catch up on your sleep in the principal's office, UNDERSTAND?" Screamed Ms. Hertz. The kids in class laughed as the bell rang and they left. Odd was one of the first to rush out, Ms. Hertz not being his biggest fan.

"Odd, you sleep enough at night why do you sleep in class?" Jeremie joked.

Odd replied. "Because Einstein, if I don't have my rest then I'm no good on Lyoko and you know it."

"Your good on Lyoko at all Odd?" Ulrich joked as the other chuckled. Odd hit his back as they walked through the campus courtyard.

"Anybody feel like coming with me to see Hunter?" Yumi asked walking towards the gate.

"Again?" Ulrich asked impatiently. Yumi had gone to see him every week like clockwork. Partially because of guilt, and to Ulrich, partially because she was harboring feelings for him. "Yumi, Hunter doesn't get his heart transplant for a couple more days and then he'll actually be able to talk to us. Why do you insist on seeing him every day this week?" he asked angrily.

"You don't need to go, I go just because I'm worried... and cause well... I have a little guilt because of what happened and it was my fault." she confessed.

"No it wasn't, it was all XANA. It couldn't be your fault." Ulrich argued.

"Regardless, I still feel responsible. So I'm going either way." She said defensively.

Ulrich knew where this was going, and he knew that he was going to lose this fight. "Alright, you can go I'm gonna stay here." he bargained. Yumi screamed a loud 'FINE!' to him and left. As soon as she was out of sight, Ulrich felt his anger towards Yumi leave but be replaced by anger towards himself.

'DAMMIT! Why do I do that, she's with me there's nothing that could happen. Besides, he's in a coma.' he told himself.

"I'd watch yourself there Ulrich, or you and Yumi are gonna end as quickly as you began." Odd warned his friend.

"I know." He admitted. "But the problem is just that I still have a bad feeling about Hunter. Like he's gonna do something to come between us."

"Ulrich. He's in a coma remember, at least for a couple more days. Let's deal with your horrible premonition when necessary okay? And not a moment too soon." Odd replied. Ulrich agreed, feeling it was only his jealousy getting in his way again. "Good, now let's go, I wanna get a snack from the machines." Odd said as he licked his lips. Ulrich just rolled his eyes as he chased after his short friend. 'Never will he ever think with his mind and not his stomach.' he thought.

Yumi walked over towards Hunter's bed, looking at his unchanged appearance. 'He's been here the whole time and yet he hasn't moved even once.' Yumi shuddered at the thought of her friend being a corpse as he looked now. "Sorry I'm late Hunter, Ulrich and I had a little argument. He kinda thinks that I've been seeing a little too much."

"You know they technically can't hear you." Said a voice. Yumi gasped for breath at the unexpected visitor. "I'm his attending nurse, I check his bruises and switch pads, things like that." She explained.

"I know that he can't hear me, but I just feel that somewhere inside he could be listening." she replied in a whisper.

The nurse examined Hunter's cuts and bruises, all had pads around them, most became scars. "So what's your relation, you his girlfriend or something?" she asked curiously.

Yumi was quick to give her a 'No' as a blush was pasted onto her face. "Sorry, I was only guessing that since I saw you with your friend the past couple days and I just guessed."

"The guy who was standing next to me was my boyfriend."

"Well, that explains a few things. Well don't stay for too long, he's getting his transplant within the next few hours or so." She said as she walked out of the room.

Yumi walked towards the door, giving one last glance towards Hunter and left. As she walked out of the building, hopes for Hunter's surgery flooded her mind. She then called the others to inform them of Hunter's condition.

"So Hunter's transplant is gonna happen soon?" Asked Jeremie

"Yeah, the nurse I talked to said he was getting prepped and it would be in a couple hours. But that was about an hour and a half ago." Confirmed Yumi. The others nodded thinking their own ideas for visiting their ill friend.

"How long do you think it'll take for his surgery?" Odd wondered.

Jeremie walked to his computer and typed in the information. Within seconds, he got his answer. "Looks like if there's no complications, he'll be in the OR for maybe 4-5 hours."

Aelita got nervous from what she heard from Jeremie. "And if he does have a complication?" She whispered just loud enough for Jeremie to hear. Jeremie scrolled down to find the answer.

"About 6-7." Aelita felt her tears roll down her cheeks, shutting her eyes. She felt a warm feeling wrap around her. Opening her eyes, it was her blue eyed love hugging her. "Don't worry Aelita, Hunter's gonna make it out of this." he comfortably whispered into her ear. Without thinking, Jeremie placed a small peck on Aelita's cheek.

He then kicked himself for it, being so forward when he was utterly insure of his love's feelings toward him. His composure was kept outside, inside he was in a hole and digging himself deeper with each passing second. Jeremie expected a reaction of disgust or at least surprise from his crush, instead he received two words.

"You missed" Aelita giggled.

"What?" he checked his hearing.

"I said, you missed."

Jeremie was still slow, Aelita helped to speed things along... as usual. Jeremie became hugely alarmed when he felt a pair of lips up against his own. Keeping his eyes open Jeremie saw it was Aelita's lips. Feeling the bliss, the genius shut his eyes and savored his moment. Seconds felt like hours as the Einstein couple refused to move from their sweet embrace.

Oxygen got in the way of the two of them, gasping for breath on departure. Jeremie blushed as his smile was strangely goofy. "Well... that was..."

"Fun?" Aelita finished for him in her own gasps of breath.

"Well... that was just... RANDOM." Odd joked. The genius' ignored their joker friend as Jeremie continued his bold actions and placed his arm around Aelita's waist. Ulrich and Yumi both chuckled as they sat in the same position on the floor. "Now I'm the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend, I feel a little left out."

"Don't worry Odd, you've got Kiwi. He's very affectionate." Aelita joked. The group roared in laughter.

"Well I've still got homework to take care of. I'll catch you guys later." Ulrich got and walked to his dorm. He opened his dorm, greeting Kiwi and opening a book. Minutes into his first assignment, a knock came to his door. He opened it to see his girlfriend with a smile on her face.

"May I come in?" Ulrich opened the door further as she took a seat on Odd's bed. "How much do you have to take care of?"

"I've got physics from Ms. Hertz and then some leftover history homework."

"I can give you a hand with it if you'd like." She offered. Ulrich, not being the greatest at schoolwork, openly accepted the offer. The homework, which would normally take an hour, only took about half that time. "There, all set."

Ulrich leaned towards her for a kiss. "Thank you very much."

Yumi smiled and returned the kiss. "You're very welcome." The two lengthened the kiss, feeling the heat between the other's gasp for breath. Ulrich felt Yumi reach for his coat, releasing himself from the kiss he backed up. "What?"

"Yumi, I know that I love you... but I don't think now's the time. To go any further than that." He sat up on the bed. Yumi smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That was a test and you passed." she grinned. Staring at the clock, she noticed a half hour had gone by between their... activities.

"Crap, dinner's gonna start soon." she jumped off the bed.

"Okay, Odd, since when is dinner that important to you?" Ulrich demanded to know.

"Since I kinda haven't eaten anything for most of the day." she admitted. Ulrich gripped her by the shoulder, spinning her back towards his face.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast."

"What about lunch?"

"Well... I was gonna get something from the hospital but..."

"The hospital? God, how long were you there anyway?" Ulrich demanded to know, the anger rising in his voice.

"It wasn't long, and calm down. You need to trust me on this."

"I am calm!" he screamed. "I do trust you, but there's just something about Hunter that I don't get."

"You're being paranoid. He's in a coma, and he's the best fighter we've got here." Ulrich pleaded her words, finally feeling the need to put his paranoia to rest. "Now, please can you drop this whole Hunter thing? Please?" she begged.

Ulrich nodded as they got downstairs to the cafeteria. The two getting their food, Yumi beginning her food as they others joined. As Jeremie and Aelita ate their food, Odd cleared his tray for another round, and Ulrich and Yumi finished dumping theirs, Mr. Delmas appeared before them.

"Good evening children." Mr. Delmas announced. The other gave their greetings, knowing that their principal doesn't come unless it's very important. "I believe you are all friends with Hunter Adams, correct?"

"That's right sir, is there something wrong?" Yumi was the first to ask. Despite his paranoia fading, Ulrich's green monster still sat on his shoulder.

"No, nothing of that sort Ms. Ishiyama. I got a call saying his parents won't be here to see him, and that his surgery has just begun." He informed them. All of them gave their thanks as they discussed.

"Considering he just started his surgery, he should be done about... halfway through the night." Jeremie guessed.

Everyone gave their goodnights, Ulrich again decided to walk Yumi home. "You know you really don't have to do this."

"I know." The german boy pecked her cheek which lit up like a Christmas tree. "But I wanted to." Before they knew it, the reached their destination. "We'll go see Hunter tomorrow morning okay?" He offered.

"I appreciate that, I'm surprised that XANA hasn't done anything while Hunter's unconscious." Yumi speculated. Ulrich thought about it and agreed. "I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open." Ulrich nodded as he gave Yumi one last kiss and walked back down the street.

The warriors all slept soundly that night, having thoughts of their fellow warrior in their mind. Next morning couldn't come quick enough for them, the residents running to the showers early. Both for the heated water, and for their chance to their hospitalized friend as soon as possible. Getting dressed, the gang met Yumi at the gate, along with Mr. Delmas to walk to the hospital.

"Excuse me, we're here to see a Hunter Adams. He just recently had a heart transplant." Delmas explained. The nurse looked up the information, pointing them int the right direction. The room was small Hunter sitting up in his bed feeling restricted by the pain of the his surgical cuts. "I must attend to Hunter's medical expenses with his doctor. Keep it quiet in there would you."

All fo them walked in to see Hunter smiling back at them. "Well it took you guys long enough to get here. A guy almost dies and his friend aren't there when he wakes up... what's the world coming to?" He joked. They all piled on Hunter in a group hug.

"Well I'm gonna go get some food." Odd said, dashing to the cafeteria.

Ulrich chased after him. "I should make sure the other patients have some food to eat."

Jeremie and Aelita just decided to talk with Hunter on their own time, so they left the room exploring the hospital.

Yumi stood there, awkwardly, walking towards her friend. "You. I know you visited the most." Hunter said.

Yumi was shocked. "How'd you know?"

"You look like that person who cares deeply about her friends. But what surprises me is that you didn't even visit Ulrich that much when he was in the hospital. Mind explaining that to me?"

Yumi was at a loss for words. Only having 'uhs or ums' come from her lips. "I'm not sure really. Ulrich's condition wasn't really as bad as yours was." She gathered.

Hunter could see through what she was doing. "I'm going to take a small guess here... don't take this the wrong way but... do you have a thing for me?" he asked nervously, hoping to not get an explosion of an answer.

"Wh- What? I-I-I don't..." She stammered.

"Alright, well there's a very simple way to test this." He explained Yumi was confused, but was willing to see if he was right or not considering she didn't really have much of a clue.

"Kiss me." Hunter offered. Yumi was ready to give Hunter a smack to the face for what he was thinking.

"No." She automatically said.

"Look, I've only had one girlfriend in my life. I'm okay with being single, just consider this your test to see if you and Ulrich really are what you wanna be." he argued.

Yumi thought his words through, not being able to resist. Yumi felt that she needed to get rid of any doubt in her mind, or even in Ulrich's mind. Leaning in, Yumi closed her eyes and felt her soft lips crash into Hunter's tough lips.

Yumi at first felt nothing, within seconds, she felt fireworks go off in her head. 'This is good.' she thought nicely. Seconds later, her thoughts registered who this was, immediately turning on her. 'But... this is Hunter.' She released from the kiss, appalled.

"So?" Hunter could only ask.

Before Yumi could answer, she looked in the doorway and saw what she dreaded to happen the most. Her nightmare come true, Ulrich with Odd, seeing what had just unfolded. "Just friends huh?" he said angrily as tears formed in his eyes, running out of the hospital.

"We just cannot ever get any good luck can we?" Hunter joked, getting a stern look from Odd and Yumi. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

Jeremie and Aelita walked back to Hunter's room, seeing a brunette speed past them. "Was that Ulrich?" Aelita wondered.

Jeremie looked back and noticed his love was right. "I'll go follow him, since he doesn't look happy. See what happened and call me with details later." he said speeding after Ulrich.

**WOW, real spin on the plot there. I finally delivered what the plot said in the first place. So any ideas/suggestions on where Ulrich's going? Please R&R, I hope everyone liked it. Now, R&R and this will go much faster I get paid in R&Rs REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's my next chapter of my latest Lyoko story. Thanks to my reviewers- piscesprincess00: Thanks, and I've been considering it but for now it's unknown. Patattack: I wouldn't kill off Hunter, and yeah I was trying to beat the clock to submit this so yeah I apologize for the ending last time. AND... Ilovepepper77: Thought you'd like the ending, hope you like this too. I own Hunter and nothing else. **

Aelita ran towards Hunter's room and saw Odd standing in the doorway with food on the floor. She knew there was a problem, since Odd _dropped_ said food. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Ulrich and I went to get something to eat in the cafeteria. When we got back up, Yumi was kissing Hunter or... Hunter was kissing Yumi. Ulrich got angry and ran out." he explained.

"Just go away!" Ulrich raced through the sewers with his skateboard, outrunning his genius friend. Jeremie's scooter locked tight, so Jeremie raced after Ulrich on foot with little luck of catching him. After the jump, Jeremie gave up on his wild goose chase and walked back to the school sewer entrance. Closing the entrance, his phone buzzed as he answered it.

"Hey Aelita."

"Did you catch up with him?"

"No, my scooter locked and he skated over the jump. He's heading for the factory, he can't do much harm there anyway."

"Alright, we're all saying goodbye to Hunter and then coming back to campus."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too."

Jeremie hung up the phone as he jogged back to the room. A half hour later the rest of the gang, minus Ulrich, were contemplating their next move. "I think I should go talk to him." Odd suggested.

"No, I'm going. He needs to know what went on between me and Hunter. Moreover, he needs to hear it from the horse's mouth." Nobody objected to Yumi's decision. Yumi left the room heading to the factory.

"If anybody can have Ulrich see reason it's Yumi." Jeremie said proudly.

"I'm not so sure, this isn't just speculation or jealousy. This time Yumi actually _did_ what Ulrich was thinking she was doing. It's his biggest nightmare come alive." Odd argued. The others agreed, only time would tell.

Hunter sat in his hospital bed, angry at himself. "Why did I have to do that?" he screamed to his empty room. 'I think it's obvious, because you wanna have Yumi.' he thought. 'No! We're friends, that's it.' he retaliated.

'You can say that as much as you want, but I don't think you'll believe it.'

'How would you know?'

'Cause I'm you dumbass.'

'I can't do much about it now anyway. In case you... ,or I, haven't noticed I'm stuck here til next week from my heart transplant.'

'Well either you wait or Yumi comes back.'

'It's probably gonna be the first one, I doubt Yumi's in any mood to talk with me.' Hunter finished his mental argument as the nurse walked in.

"Alright, well your heart is doing good. In a couple of days we can take you off the immunosuppresants and you can go home." Hunter thanked the nurse as he thought restlessly until drifting to sleep.

Jeremie informed Yumi that Ulrich was at the factory. Yumi raced to the sewer, checking to see if there was anybody watching. As she leaned, she saw a flash of pink and she knew who was watching. "Sissi, I know you're there so get out here."

"Sheesh Yumi, so temperamental. Excuse me for wanting to see what you're all hiding." the deva complained.

"If we wanted to tell you, we would now buzz off."

"Fine, I'll go see my Ulrich dear. He adores my presence." Sissi flipped her hair and strutted back the other way.

'God, if you inflated her ego anymore it would pop' Yumi mentally scolded. Hearing Sissi out of ear shot, Yumi opened the sewer and skated to the factory. Within minutes, the Japanese girl reached the entrance and hit the button to the elevator. Clicking the buttons to enter the computer room, the vault door opened and there was Ulrich sitting off to the side.

"Ulrich..." She trembled.

"I know why you're here. I don't care what you have to say so get outta here."

"NO! You need to hear this, especially from me not rumors or anything else." Ulrich felt his anger fade the minute she got to the factory so he wouldn't move. Yumi walked and sat next to him. "I had to know if there was really anything between Hunter and me. That kiss was my only way of learning, I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

Ulrich felt as though he knew where this was going, but he couldn't help but ask. "So what did you conclude from your kiss with Hunter?"

"I think I like him." she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Yumi sighed, she knew how this was gonna play out and she didn't like it one bit. "When we kissed... the-there were fireworks." She whispered just loud enough for Ulrich to hear.

Ulrich walked toward the door, but was stopped as Yumi reached at his shoulder. "Ulrich, I'm really sorry... but it's just... I feel that there's something Hunter and I share. And I need to try it out, even if it's only for a little while."

Ulrich released himself from the Japanese girl's grip and took the elevator up. Despite her instincts, Yumi decided to call the elevator after he got there... lest she make things more awkward between them.

Ulrich reached the level ground and walked back to campus through the tunnel. "Oh, Ulrich dear!" Sissi called to him. He groaned, turning to see his teenaged stalker in the flesh. "I noticed that Yumi had done something to you, perhaps I can help you." She snaked her hand through his. Ulrich automatically unhinged his hand.

"Even _if_ Yumi had done something to me, I will never, and I repeat _NEVER_ be interested in you." Ulrich walked away, donning a smile from his triumph over Sissi. The German boy walked up to his dorm, meeting his roommate and dog inside.

"So, I see you came back to your senses." Odd joked.

"Something like that." Ulrich sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling above.

"What happened?" Odd inquisitively asked. Ulrich shook his head, refusing to say a word.

"Come on buddy, I can help you."

"Nobody can help me with this." he admitted.

"Well, what would _this_ be?"

"SHE BROKE UP WITH ME!" he confessed, on the verge on tears. Odd felt low as he consoled his friend. "She's gonna date Hunter."

"It's alright buddy, I'm sure there's a way that you can win her back."

Hunter felt his pain subside a little as he got clearance to walk around a little, the doctors saying it'd help him recover faster. He was doing well for about 10 minutes, reaching the other end of his wing stopping to catch his breath. "Most people don't make it even 2 minutes after a heart transplant." A scrub nurse told him.

"You got a good heart kid." Hunter chuckled as the nurse tended to other patients. 'A good heart.' he thought.

For Hunter the statement was anything but the truth, having very well broken up two of his best friends. And for what reason? Just for the no good reason at all. "I think I should just kill myself."

"Well don't do that, cause then I'd be really depressed." Yumi said seriously. Hunter fell from his seat at Yumi's entrance.

"I know your a geisha on Lyoko, but that ninja stuff in real life is a little creepy sometimes." he joked getting to his feet. "How'd you find me?"

"I talked to the nurse said you took a walk, and that you stayed in the wing." She explained as she sat down beside him. "I wanted to talk to you about a little something."

Hunter nodded, knowing that this would happen sooner or later. "Mind if we walk back to my room while we talk?" Yumi didn't mind as they walked ad talked.

"That kiss, you said it was for me to figure out my feelings for Ulrich. Well... I did. And the thing is... I sadly don't have as many as I thought I did. When Ulrich and I share a kiss, it's like a little flare. But when you and I kiss, I feel like fireworks go off."

"So then..." Hunter didn't finish. Yumi embraced him with a kiss of passion. Hunter continued, until he heard the monitor go up. He released from his pure lover's kiss with a feeling of depression. "Sorry, heart transplant. Can't really overdo it while I'm still in the hospital." Before they knew it, they reached Hunter's room. "To answer your question Yumi, I'm not sure if we should be going out or not." he confessed.

Yumi's hardened exterior crumbled at these words. That kiss meant something to her, something but she didn't know what yet. And there's the horrible fact that she left her love for this hunch of love. A tear formed on her eye, feeling it roll down her face. She felt a foreign hand reach to her face and wipe it away. "A girl of beauty shouldn't cry."

"I am only saying, Yumi, that we should just test this out first. I'd be more than happy to go on a date with you... but I'm not sure if a relationship is a good idea for me. No offense, and I still think there can be something between Ulrich and you."

"There's nothing..."

"Oh cut the act Yumi, I don't care if you're lying or not I know deep down Ulrich still keeps a piece of your heart despite this week's events."

She began to tear up at his words, hating how right he was. "And how would you know that?" She sniffled.

"Because it's happened to me before, I while ago. I can see when others have that spark, you and Ulrich undoubtedly have it."

"Spark or no spark, I don't really believe it right now. Both Ulrich and I need to have a break from each other." Hunter stared into Yumi's brown eyes, pure and beautiful in the room. "I know you won't admit it, but I do want the chance to get to know you." Yumi felt herself melt in Hunter's arms, blush showing on her face and they just smiled to each other.

Jeremie typed rigorously on his keyboard as he saw the program of William appear. "Let's hope that this works Aelita." Aelita stood behind him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jeremie blushed as he placed a hand where her lips had been. "For good luck." she giggled. Jeremie started the program, hoping that with a little luck that the program could give them William back. Einstein hit the enter key and data scanned, as a green flowed up William's virtual form and proceeded. "Everything looks good so far Jeremie." she said happily. Jeremie smiled, his girlfriend's good luck worked.

However, he spoke too soon as a red exclamation point appeared and data became corrupted. He slammed his hands on the desk. "NONE OF THESE STUPID PROGRAMS ARE GONNA WORK!" He screamed.

Aelita was scared, she hated to see her boyfriend in so much anger. She wrapped her arms around him and comforted him. "You'll find the right one. You did with me."

Jeremie turned around and kissed the fair pinkette. Both of them broke from the kiss as his computer beeped. He opened it to see he had an incoming message.

**Not too bad for me. Please R&R, I'll be out this weekend so I'll be updating ASAP. R&R, and this chapter will go faster. More will be explained in the next one. Questions? Ask me through wanna guess who the message is from?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you very much for those who review and make this story possible. Dying english- glad you like it as it progresses, you'll find out who the message is from. Piscesprincess00- I update asap, and glad you enjoy it. Patattack- don't worry I'm trying not to overdo it myself, cuz I know how much the story clings to it and I'm trying to fix that. And of course Ilovepepper77- my favorite reviewer, hope you like this one. I only own Hunter as my OC... and now we go.**

The cafeteria was loud with chatting from students in and out of the building, getting their meals. Jeremie and Aelita sat down, both reaching for their drinks first hand. "Do you think we should tell them about it?" Jeremie asked nervously.

"We're all on the same team, they have a right to know." Aelita said, sipping her hot chocolate. Jeremie's mind continued to wander to the message they received last night.

(FLASHBACK)

_The computer beeped rapidly, indicating the message for its owner. "What is it Jeremie?" _

"_It's a message... from XANA." Aelita walked over and looked at the screen to hope she was dreaming. This was not the case as Jeremie reached to open the message. _

_The message was small and gave the reader a chill al the way up the spine. I'm watching you. _

(END)

"What do you think it means?" Aelita wondered.

"What does what mean?" Odd asked pulling up a chair.

Jeremie stammered to his words. "What uh- wha-..."

"What the bird on Jeremie's bed meant." Aelita finished for him. He gave her a glare, as if saying 'What was that?' Aelita simply shrugged and picked up her croissant.

"What's this I hear about a bird?" Yumi chimed in as she sat.

"Jeremie had an origami bird sitting on his bed last night. We didn't know what it meant." Aelita explained again.

"It's probably nothing-"

"Oooorrr... maybe Aelita's got a secret admirer." Odd joked, following a jab from Yumi.

"Sheesh lighten up guys."

The morning went by slower than it usually did, as Jeremie and Aelita harbored their lie to their friends. Neither of them enjoyed lying to their friends, but this was something that could make matters worse if it wasn't said at the right time. With Ulrich in his 'numb' mood, Hunter still in the hospital about to leave, and Yumi dating him it would further complicate everything.

School went by quickly after breakfast, Aelita and Jeremie still refused to mention the message. With each passing minute, the harder it became. Jeremie paced on the ground of the courtyard. "Jeremie, we need to tell them." she said to him.

"Why now?" he asked.

Aelita stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. "Because if we don't tell them, their guards could be down." She stopped feeling herself choke up. "And something could go wrong, and I don't wanna see that happen." she confessed as a lone tear streamed down her rosy cheek. Jeremie understood her reasoning.

"Okay, we'll tell them tonight. After dinner, that's when Hunter will be back from the hospital." The couple didn't see the gang until dinner time, where the seating arrangements where made so nobody would kill each other.

On one side of the table from left to right, Yumi then Hunter, then Odd and the other was Aelita and Jeremie then Ulrich. The table was silent, aside from scrapes from silverware picking up food. Yumi and Hunter taked about their date and their language class they had together. Odd and Ulrich chatted about what job they thought Jim never had, and Jeremie and Aelita remained silent throughout the evening.

The group finished their meals quickly as they dumped their trays and walked to their dorms. "Guys." Jeremie called.

"We've got something that we wanna show you, not sure how you're gonna take it." Aelita whispered nervously. The other nodded in agreement that they wanted to know what was going on. They followed Jeremie to his and Hunter's dorm. Everyone sat down as they waited for the explanation that was sure to follow.

Jeremie opened the file and expanded it to show them. "Aelita and I were working on a program to bring William back from XANA. After a failed attempt, I got this message." All of them looked and read it.

"I'm watching you? Who sent this?" Odd asked as a chill an up his spine.

Jeremie pointed to the bottom right of the screen. There was the symbol of XANA. All eyes on the screen threatened to bulge out of their owner's skulls. XANA. Watching them, and there was no way to tell aside from the message they looked at.

"So let me get this straight? XANA's watching us and we have no clue aside from this how?" Ulrich asked, trying to fathom the situation. Jeremie nodded, throwing his head down in shame.

"There's no activated tower and no signs of the core of lyoko being attacked again, so I have no idea how XANA's doing this." he said

"Have there been any XANA attacks since I was out of commission?" Hunter asked

Jeremie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the realization. "No, there hasn't been one. But that still doesn't explain anything."

"He must be trying to go for a really really big attack. I mean what else is the reason." Odd reasoned.

The others agreed.

"For now we're gonna have to keep our eyes peeled."Aelita told them. The meeting ended abruptly, as Jim saw them all in Jeremie's room as he questioned their motives for doing so once again. Everyone told him they were simply going over school material, Jim believed it and sent them on their ways.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow?" Jeremie called as he and Aelita walked towards the park hand in hand.

Odd waved them goodbye as he ran, something about a date with his bed. Leaving only Ulrich Yumi and Hunter, the awkwardness flying all over the place.

Ulrich rubbed his back awkwardly. "So Yumi, can I walk you home?" he asked nervously.

"Ulrich I'd love to... but Hunter and I have a date tonight." she answered as she reached for Hunter's hand.

Hunter and Yumi walked away as Hunter said a goodnight to Ulrich and reached his arm around Yumi's shoulder. Ulrich walked away, turning back to see the new couple and was appalled by the sight he saw. As he walked away, Ulrich was sure he saw an aura of darkness radiate off of Hunter. He rushed over to them. "YUMI!" he screamed.

They turned around, getting rather annoyed at their stops. "What Ulrich?" she said in an annoyed tone.

Ulrich looked at Hunter, scanning his body from head to toe. The aura had disappeared completely, into thin air. "Bu-but there- there was- I swear." he stammered for his explanation.

Yumi placed a finger on his lips to stop his stammering. "Ulrich I want you to listen and listen well okay?" He nodded, knowing this wasn't good. "You and I had our time, but you were paranoid about it. Not believing what I said, thinking Hunter was out to steal me from you. In the end, it just became too much for me to handle. I felt like you were a green monster every time that we were in the same room as Hunter. I think it's what drove me to kiss Hunter, you weren't bent on trusting me and I couldn't take it anymore." Ulrich looked down in pure tears.

Yumi couldn't stand the sight of her lost love, so she and Hunter walked away from the scene. Ulrich walked in the opposite direction, still having tears staining his face and blurring his vision. "I don't need to be around anymore." he thought out loud.

(6 Months Later)

It had been 6 months since XANA sent the message to Jeremie's computer. Six months since Hunter was released from the hospital. And six months since Ulrich bailed out on Lyoko and the gang. That night before Yumi's first date with Hunter, he left their group.

Ulrich stayed by himself all of the time. Sissi was so scared by his attitude towards everyone lately she even decided to leave him alone. The sparks between Hunter and Yumi were flying to him, and he was on fire by now.

Jeremie and Aelita were happy to have been dating for 6 months and continuing their budding happiness. Odd felt awkward having his best friend and roommate pull away from everybody. Whenever Ulrich would be in their room, he'd be asleep or would give odd the silent treatment. By the time Odd got up in the morning, Ulrich's bed would already be made and he'd be out the door.

The gang was through half the school day, most sitting in chemistry. Odd and Hunter sat in their lab bench taking notes on the lesson for their quiz tomorrow. "Psst, Odd?" Hunter whispered.

Odd ignored him and tried to take notes on the subject. Hunter whispered to him again, but with no response. Hunter gave Odd a shove into the ribs. The purple fanatic cringed in pain. "What was that for?" he whispered harshly.

"Well when you don't listen to me, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever, what is it?"

Hunter turned back to his notes as Ms. Hertz turned around from her rambling and pointing at the board. Turning back tot he board, Hunter leaned in to make sure Odd heard him. "DO you know what Ulrich's been up to lately?"

Odd shook his head. "Not a clue. He's never around, I only see him in the cafeteria, and that's on the other side of the room. Or in the dorm where he's already asleep." Odd explained to him. "He's being so secretive and pulling away from us all that I worry that he's doing something drastic."

Ms. Hertz turned around, seeing Hunter leaning over talking to Odd. Hunter saw her and knew he was in a hole now. "Mr. Adams! Take your things and go to the principal's office! You've disrupted this classroom far too many times." Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but fought the urge and bit his tongue and did as she said.

Walking down the hallway, he saw Yumi in her history class. Looking through the window, he smiled and waved. Yumi looked up and did the same. Unfortunately, the teacher saw her looking at the window. As the teacher walked forward, Hunter took off like a bullet to the office.

Arriving at his destination, Hunter approached the secretary and explained his situation. She had him sit in a seat and wait the principal's meeting. Ten minutes or so passed by, and Hunter was only twiddling his thumbs and boredom. "How long is he gonna take? I'm missing my other classes." The secretary gave him a dead eye, which hushed Hunter's annoyance.

The door opened, and Hunter was waved inside. "Mr. Adams. Good to see you boy, although I was it were under better circumstances."

"So do I sir." he replied.

Mr. Delmas put his hands together on the desk. "So based on what Suzanne Hertz has been telling me. You were disrupting her class, is that correct?"

Hunter thought about his choice of words. He could either agree and get blamed for caring about his friend. Or he could disagree and give his side and possibly still get blamed. 'One would give my story, so why not?' he thought

"Well sir, I was talking with my partner Odd Della Robbia. We were talking about Ulrich, Ulrich Stern I'm sure you know him." Delmas nodded as Hunter proceeded. "Ulrich has been pulling away from us for the last few months sir. Odd and I were concerned. We were in the back, we were also taking notes so we weren't purposely disrupting the class sir honest."

Mr. Delmas thought for a moment and came to his conclusion. "Alright Adams, I will let this go this time. But if I see you in here for any class one more time this year, then you'll receive detention or even worse depending on the situation. Is that clear?" Hunter agreed. "Good now off to class with you now my boy."

Hunter took his black bag and walked out of the office. 'Well that was a colossal waste of my time.' he thought.

The school day ended with Yumi and Hunter's italian class. "Now don't forget to do the commands by next week." the teacher said as everyone ignored him. Hunter snaked his arm around Yumi's waist as they were laughing over a joke Hunter made not a moment ago.

As they walked to the bench, Hunter's phone rang which he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Jeremie. XANA's finally shown himself. Is Yumi with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good hurry up and get to the factory."

"OK, we'll head straight to the factory." Hunter hung up his phone and told Yumi the problem. Both of them ran through the forest and through the sewer. What they didn't notice was the shadowy figure following them.

The couple got to the computer and were surprised with the fact that nobody was there. "Jeremie!" Hunter called.

There was no response, both of them got nervous as their adrenaline pumped through their veins. "Guys I'm down here, get into the scanners. It's already set up, I'll be back up here when you get down here." they heard the blonde genius say below.

Thinking nothing of it, Hunter and Yumi got to the elevator and saw the scanners warmed up for their arrival.

Elsewhere, in Jeremie's dorm he heard the computer go off. It was the superscan. "An activated tower, looks like XANA was pulling out a big gun this time." Jeremie dialed Hunter's phone only to get his voicemail.

Choosing then to call Yumi, with the same problem. 'That can't be good.' Jeremie ran to Odd's room and informed him. Jumping from his bed, they both ran to Aelita and jumped to the bottom of the staircase.

They all got to the sewer and stopped before Odd opened the cover. "Wait." He hesitated. "What about Ulrich? We still need him."

"I already tried him. His phone was off too, whatever he's doing it has nothing to do with us anymore. I'm sorry Odd, but this is not the time or the place to get him back. We have life or death business to take care of." Odd agreed with his blonde friend.

Hunter went into his scanner but felt a strange presence around him. "It's time my warrior. Rise and become my next great general." the sinister voice hissed. Hunter felt his will slip away as his eyes blackened. Yumi turned to try and sneak a kiss. But soon saw Hunter's black eyes with a white XANA symbol pasted in his eyes.

"What? Hunter it's me Yumi, snap out of it." she begged. Hunter was under XANA's complete control. Hunter hit Yumi over the back of the head. Unconscious, Hunter grabbed her and placed her into the scanner.

Hunter jumped up to run the auto-scan. "Don't you dare Hunter!" A shrouded boy said. Hunter turned around in anger. In the shadows stood a man, jumping to kick Hunter dead in the face successfully. The rest of the group arrived in the elevator.

Aelita and Jeremie gasped when they saw Hunter knocked out on the floor. They saw the man hide behind the shadows. Odd armed himself. "Show yourself over there. We don't wanna hurt you."

"Calm down Odd." the guy said. Odd was extremely surprised when he heard who the person in the shadows was.

"Ulrich?" Odd's guess was correct. Ulrich stepped out of the shadows and gave them an wakward wave. He chuckled nervously.

"Uh, hey guys. How's everybody been for the last few months?" he asked nervously.

"Alright skip the pleasantries. Will someone please just tell me what the hell is going on here?" Aelita demanded.

"Alright, but before anyone objects to anything that I say, you must listen to it all understand?" Everyone nodded. "I was really upset about the whole Hunter and Yumi thing, which is why I became so distant with you guys I the first place. I was walking by Hunter today when he got a call from Jeremie. He said there was a XANA attack, so I followed them but I made sure they couldn't see or hear me. I heard Jeremie's voice down there, but I saw you guys there when we left so I knew it had to be XANA. Next thing I know, Hunter's eyes g black with a white XANA symbol and he knock out Yumi. And here we are."

The others tried to comprehend what was going on. Jeremie was the first to speak. "So, now that we know what this big attack is, will you help us?" Before Ulrich could answer he was hit by a flash of lightning.

"Sorry, but Ulrich's in too much of a shock to attend this little gathering." Hunter laughed evilly. Odd tried to fight him off, but Hunter grabbed him midair and threw him to the wall.

Hunter reprogrammed the auto-scan, then shocked the others. Jumping down one level, Yumi's scanner enclosed around her and hummed as it virtualized her. Hunter entered his as well, chuckling lightly as he was lifted to the air.

Both of them were dropped into Sector 5, courtesy of XANA. Hunter saw that Yumi was still unconscious, so he picked her up and took her to the dome area. In the middle of the arena, there stood dozens of creepers. All were ready to fire on command, they noticed Hunter's eyes and saw that he was XANA's new general.

"Stand down you fools." He said harshly. He whipped his hand towards the entrance, knowing that there would be at least one warrior going after them. "guard that, we'll have company soon enough." he said.

William appeared in front of Hunter who placed Yumi down at his feet. "Well done." William praised. "XANA will be pleased."

Hunter looked at the warrior with a look of disgust. "You don't deserve to be a warrior of XANA." he screeched. Hunter cocked his lazer at William. "You are released from XANA's power." Hunter fired the shot as William fell to the ground. Instead of a black smoke, William's form depixelated, as his form then wire frame disappeared.

In the computer lab, the others were awakening. "I can't believe he got us that easily." Ulrich groaned.

"He's definetely stronger than XANA's other possessed people for sure." Jeremie concluded.

Getting to his feet, Jeremie checked the screen and saw that both Yumi and Hutner were on Lyoko. "Both of them are in Sector 5." The computer began to beep.

"Incoming transfer?" Jeremie expanded the profile. "Guys, William is coming through the scanner." The rest of them ran to the scanners, just in time to see William's scanner open and watch him fall to his knees.

He cringed in pain as he got to his feet. "That new guy Hunter. He's the strongest Lyoko Warrior I've ever seen."

Jeremie remained up top, the computer beeped as a message came up. "Guys, we got another message from XANA!"

Ulrich threw an arm over William and helped him to the elevator. "What's it say?" Aelit asked.

Jeremie checked his glasses ad read it out loud.

"I hope you like my new warrior. Because he's better than your other friend. That attack that got him the tansplant was the moment he became mine. His free will was intact, but I was watching through his eyes..." Jeremie slammed his hand onto the arm rest of the chair.

"That's what he meant." he yelled in realization.

Ulrich continued to read the message. "I've sabotaged the scanner. Only one more person is allowed to go, and win your geisha warrior. Choose wisely." The others argued about who should be sent, either Odd or Ulrich.

"I say it should be Odd, because those cat reflexes will keep him alive." Jeremie reasoned.

"No. Ulrich should go, his speed will work. Not to mention the fact that he's got a bone to pick with Hunter AND save Yumi." Aelita rebuttled.

"Let Ulrich go." Odd spaid as the couple stopped arguing.

Ulrich was surprised at the choice his best friend made. "Really Odd , you sure?"

Odd nodded, and Ulrich knew why. Despite all of their hatred of XANA, Yumi was Ulrich's love and he had to save her. Odd placed a hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "Go get your Juliet back. And make up well this time." he joked.

Ulrich climbed down the stairs and waited for the scanner. "You're all set Ulrich." He stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" Ulrich felt the flash of light and his drop into Sector 5.

"Good luck Ulrich." The gang cheered from the lab.

Ulrich raced out of the corridor, determined and with a vengeance.

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope people like it, also that will be the last of the HunterxYumi thing. I hated to write it but I felt there had to be a rivalry for Ulrich since William was out of the picture. Anyway, anybody wanna guess who's gonna win? What may happen? Well either way R&R, the faster the better. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello to all... sorry I havent updates for a while. School finals suck, but I'm done as of the end of this week thank god. Then I can update asap. Thanks to my reviewers- patattack: the last chapter was mainly filler I really didnt like writing it too much to be honest. Eaglator23: oh snap is right hahaha. Piscesprincess00: there won't be any WxY story line... can't stand that HATE IT. Ilovepepper77- glad you like the story and I believe that it will get better I only own Hunter Adams... no Lyoko so let's go. **

(Ulrich's POV)

I drop directly into sector 5, feeling surprised but then I remember XANA opened the direct passage. The room spins and I only have one thing on my mind. Okay... so maybe 2 things. The first is to get Yumi back, the second is to bash Hunter's skull in and get him away from XANA.

"Ulrich, be careful." Jeremie warned me. "There's about a dozen creepers in the corridor after you leave the stadium." I heeded Jeremie's warning as I sprint out of the area and into the hallway for the core zone. Running as quick s I can, I see Jeremie was right. Laser after laser fire past me, and too many creepers to count. "Hunter's past all of these monsters. Get past them and you can go for the ringleader himself."

I put on a smile of amusement, as I unsheathe both of my swords. All of them surround me, all prepared to fire and send me back to earth. Six fire on one side, and I swing my swords blocking every shot. An idea pops into my mind to make this go quicker. "Triplicate!" Two more of me go back to back with me. I nod my head, as do they since we all know the same thing.

The first one jumps in the back and no one can see him. He supersprints and slices four of them in the blink of an eye. The other tries the same, but doesn't have as much luck. The creepers start to shoot all over the place. "Ulrich you gotta hurry this up, Hunter's on the move." Aelita screamed to me.

I make a quick haste, pushing off my clone and slice four others on the way through. I jump through a hole in the wall, which crushes everything now in between it. My clone gets smashed in the process but it allowed me to catch up to Hunter. "HUNTER!" I scream to him.

(Normal POV)

Hunter turns to face Ulrich, turning around to meet Ulrich's eyes. Ulrich sees his eyes and double checks. Hunter's eyes were black with a white XANA symbol before and now they're normal again. "Glad you could make it to the party Ulrich." Hunter jokes as he places Yumi down and aims his laser at Ulrich.

"Hunter, are you there? XANA's controlling you fight it!" Hunter ignores him and fires. Ulrich blocks his shot and runs to a structure to hide. "Jeremie. What's going on? Hunter's eyes are normal again but he's still fighting me."

"I don't know why that is. He's not under XANA's control anymore." Jeremie replies. Hunter finds Ulrich behind the structure and kicks him straight to where Yumi is.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, and yet they call you Einstein." Hunter mocked. Ulrich rose to his and pulled his sword to Hunter's throat. "Go ahead Ulrich, do it put me out. But if you do, then Yumi's gone. I'm keeping her like that and if I go then she goes." he warned him.

Jeremie couldn't believe what Hunter was telling them, he checked Yumi's profile and Hunter's. They were connected. "Ulrich, he's right." Jeremie said sadly. "Hunter's connected his life points to Yumi's. If you devirtualize him Yumi will come back as an empty shell."

Ulrich felt his anger rise, and his grip tighten. He felt the urge to slice the sword through Hunter's throat. Now it was Hunter pulling all the strings, not XANA. Not anymore. Hunter was just being pure evil, manipulating XANA's power fro his own, and doing a good job of it. "Well?" Hunter whispered. Ulrich flinched lightly at the whispered voice interrupting his train of thought.

"You know you want to. You want to make me pay for what I've done." Ulrich was beside himself, feeling his anger rise more and more. Clouding his judgment and ready to have him exact his revenge.

"Ulrich NO!" Aelita screamed to him.

"What?"

"Don't do it, you know you won't forgive yourself if you do this. It'll mean the end of Yumi, she'll be gone." Aelita pleaded as she was in hysterics.

Ulrich leaned toward Hunter with an evil grin on his face. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Hunter shared in his grin. Ulrich gave a deep breath, then kicked Hunter in the face about 10 feet. "I'm sorry that you're not getting away with it that easily Hunter."

Hunter was calm, but mentally extremely angry. He was hoping that would work and it would cause a domino effect among them all. "Regardless.. your still not going to save Yumi." Hunter said with determination, aiming his lasers at Ulrich.

Hunter open fired on Ulrich, Ulrich sliced each laser one after another. "What I wanna know... is why you... chose... to leave us... for XANA.!" Ulrich screamed as Hunter ran out of ammo.

Hunter walked over to him, leaving his arms in the air in surrender. "Can't you see, I'm more powerful now. I can work for XANA in my own way, I get more power than William and I get to go with no leash." He explained.

"Really? 'Cause right now it looks like you've got nothing." Ulrich taunted. Hunter just laughed and laughed at Ulrich when he said that. "What's so funny?"

"You think this is all I have... this isn't even scratching the surface." Ulrich wondered what Hunter meant by his statement. Unfortunately, he got his answer. Hunter's hands began to glow black as orbs of darkness formed in his hands. "This is what I can do with XANA." Ulrich braced himself for the blow from the orbs, which never came. Ulrich saw as the darkness welled inside Hunter's hands, extending to great size and collided together as he forced them upon each other.

"William was a pawn, this is what a night can do." The orbs collided and began to take shape. The shape became human, more and more. Ulrich watched in awe and horror at the form it took. "You can fight me no problem." The shadow person traveled to Yumi and disappeared into Yumi's form.

"But how about your girlfriend? Let's see how well you fight against the one you love." Hunter disappeared in a haze of black as Yumi stood in front of Ulrich.

"Here's the stakes." Ulrich heard Hunter announce overhead. "If you can defeat her, then you can fight against me and she'll be released from my power. But... if you lose, then you shall join my little army. Agreed?" Ulrich thought. He would either get Yumi back from Hunter or become a part of Hunter's army. Ulrich nodded, he had to save Yumi... even if it cost him something in return.

Yumi armed herself with her fans. Ulrich unsheathed his swords once again, reluctant to begin. Yumi's eyes were completely black, no sign of life, or mercy. "Yumi, if you're in there, I want you to know that I don't wanna hurt you." Ulrich warned her. Yumi only chuckled and threw her first fan. Ulrich flipped and narrowly avoided it.

'Doesn't look like she doesn't wanna hurt me though.' Ulrich charged to Yumi before her fan came back, swinging his swords one after the other leaving scratch marks in the floor of the arena. "You're gonna have to do better than that to get to the leader." Yumi cackled.

Yumi flipped back and to the wall, jumping off of it and throwing both fans to slice one of Ulrich's swords successfully. Ulrich threw his sword to the side, since it was useless to him now. "Triangulate!" Ulrich cornered Yumi with his clones, ready to slash her whenever she moved.

Looking left and right, she knew that he could slice her with one try. Kneeling down, Yumi kneeled to the floor in surrender. Ulrich noticed this and was concerned, but cautious. His clones on each side of him, Ulrich walked towards Yumi. "!" Yumi yelled to Ulrich as she threw her fans and destroyed his two clones.

Yumi sprinted towards Ulrich as Ulrich super sprinted away. He had distance in front of Yumi, but the arena changed as he ran. Structures of the arena changed and blocking any path in front of Ulrich. Swerving left and right, Ulrich was met with a dead end. "Nowhere left to run Ulrich." Yumi hissed.

Ulrich raised his one sword and watched Yumi raise her two fans. 'This needs to be just right'. Ulrich thought as he planned in his mind. Yumi threw her fans, ready to encircle Ulrich. Ulrich felt his sword glow in his hands, he didn't even know what was going on.

Hoping it would be a good thing, Ulrich sliced his sword. A ripple of energy flew from his sword. Demolishing Yumi's swords and then... to Yumi. The light dissipated, and Yumi laid there. A slice as a scar remained where the slice hit her. "YUMI!" Ulrich dropped his saber and rushed to her side.

"Ulrich..." she whispered. HE gripped her hand tight. "It'll all be okay..." her last words as she left the virtual world.

Ulrich felt his guilt free itself, and his rage towards Hunter return. The darkness arrived in blankets, pulling itself together forming Hunter. "Well... I don't know where that little burst of energy came from."

Ulrich walked towards him, and clashed him with his sword. Only to blink and see the sword in Hunter's hand. "Come now Ulrich." Hunter snapped his fingers and another sword appeared in front of him. Reaching out, he grabbed it and handed it to Ulrich.

Ulrich took it, but was rather confused. "Since Jeremie is... indisposed, I'm giving you your weapon back. I want this battle to take all you've got." Hunter snapped his fingers again, both Ulrich and Hunter were standing on the outside of Lyoko.

"You've got 5 sectors to choose from. Take your pick." he said at a wave of the hand. "I want you at your best, and you know what's the better sector for you to fight in." Hunter explained.

Ulrich thought deeply. He knew he could use his powers once since Hunter also healed him. Hunter also had powers from his own form. The elemental power in each sector. "Let's go with the desert."

Hunter zoomed into the desert sector, dropping both him and Ulrich there in seconds. "Now you remember the stakes?" Hunter asked as his lasers were loaded.

"You and I fight. If I lose then I join your team." Ulrich repeated.

"I'm also going to add a little something to the stakes. If you win, then I will grant one request that you ask of me."

Ulrich stood there, stunned. Any request that he asked. He could eradicate XANA, change his past. Fix his relationship with Yumi. Or... get rid of Hunter permanently. "Deal?" Hunter asked as he reached out his hand.

Ulrich was reluctant to reach out, thinking if he lost he would lose his will and all his memory. But the idea of the request deemed to much for Ulrich to resist. "DEAL" Ulrich shook his hand. Hunter released a black aura around Ulrich as he released his grip. Ulrich jumped back in pain.

"As the battles progresses, aura will transform you into one of my servants. If you're transformed before you beat me, then you lose." Ulrich felt his hand darken, as his open hand was replaced by a black glove with a XANA symbol on top.

"Without further ado... let the battle commence." Hunter yelled as he ran towards Ulrich, as Ulrich did the same raising his swords.

**Sorry that this is short, I'm not good with fight scenes. I'll have the next chapter up as son as I can. Please R&R, anybody wanna guess what Ulrich's request could be. Or better yet, what the outcome of the battle might be. Anyway, more Reviews the faster I go. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. If I have to guess... I'd say that this story has maybe another 1 or chapters left and then that's all. Anyway thanks to: Ilovepepper77- my usual consult and I'm glad you enjoy it. Patattack- Glad you find it interesting, that's the only word I can use to describe this chapter too. Eaglator23- OH Snap is right haha. I think this chapter just makes it more whack. And my newest reviewer Twilightfairy- Glad you reviewed and your guess is right. **

**I don't own Code Lyoko, now what you all came to read. **

Ulrich raced towards Hunter, ready to slash Hunter into the next world. Hunter started shooting first, Ulrich drew his swords and blocked each one as he ran. "You're gonna need to do more than that... if you wanna beat me." Ulrich said.

Hunter grinned after Ulrich talked, preparing for Ulrich's attack. Hunter braed himself as Ulrich ran and threw a sword to him. Hunter used his powers, blocking Ulrich's thrown sword simply by turning away from it.

Hunter sped up to Ulrich, standing right next to him. Ulrich wanted to move, but his arms were locked by Hunter's. "You're gonna have to do better too. Otherwise, this isn't gonna be fun for anybody." Hunter leaned in and kicked Ulrich in the face. Ulrich groaned in the desert terrain. Looking at his arms, he noticed that his arm with the glove of XANA was expanding and traveled up his forearm.

(Inside the factory)

Jeremie rushed from one side of the control room to the other, trying to find the missing plug or connection for Lyoko. Odd, Aelita, and William were assisting him. Opening all hatches, checking every wire connection, but with no luck. "Jeremie, Hunter cut you out through Lyoko. There's no way to reestablish the connection from Earth." Aelita admitted.

Jeremie ignored Aelita's logic and continued to think where the disconnected wires could be. "Maybe it's in the supercalculator room, just like before." He screamed as the raced to the elevator. Aelita took his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Let go Aelita... I need to help Ulrich." He said as he struggled to release himself from her grip.

William walked over towards the genius couple. "Aelita, I'm really sorry about this." William said as his hand rose. Before Aelita could ask what, the sound of William's hand smacking Jeremie's face echoed throughout the room. Aelita let go of Jeremie's arm as he finally calmed himself down. William went to Jeremie and just looked him dead in the eye. "Jeremie, I know you want to help. But, there's nothing that you or any of us can do from here. This is Ulrich's battle, and his alone. He'll win, if Yumi's on the line then he'll win.

Jeremie nodded and walked to the computer and just stared at the screen. 'I hope you're right William.' he thought.

(Lyoko)

Knocking Ulrich into a tower, Hunter followed him as they traveled to the forest sector. Ulrich arrived first, followed by Hunter. "Hey." Ulrich said. "You told me we would only be fighting in on sector." Hunter just ran towards him.

"A true warrior can adapt to his surroundings. Are you a true warrior Ulrich?" Hunter asked. Ulrich gripped his swords angrily, as he felt the dark aura expand to his other arm and extend to his wrist. 'I've got less time than I thought' Ulrich thought hastily.

Ulrich super sprinted to Hunter, gaining a successful slice a Hunter. Ulrich was surprised when he saw the spot where he sliced Hunter had blood coming from it. "XANA had me alter the program again, any damage done drains life points little by little and the damage will be there when, _if,_ you get devirtualized.

Ulrich was taken off guard by this statement, allowing Hunter to gain a sneak shot at Ulrich. Ulrich felt the pain burn on the side of his arm, where the darkness was creeping up on him. Looking at Hunter, Ulrich noticed that Hunter had a green aura around him. Noticing some objects move around him, Ulrich shifted all over to cover himself.

Hunter took sight of Ulrich's sudden nervousness, and attacked. Turning around, Ulrich was met with a vine from the trees of the forest region. Slicing each vine one by one, the vines continued to fight him and came back with more than the previous ones.

Strength drained from Ulrich and the vines entangled him, as he was in the air at Hunter's mercy. Hunter hovered toward him, as his aura dissipated with each inch closer. "Now that you're going to lose. Why don't I just show your little gang what will become of you." Hunter sneered with a wave of the hand and a screen above appeared with the gang's faces on it.

(Factory)

Jeremie paced back and forth once again, his feet threatening to put a hole in the floor beneath them. Everyone had tried to calm him down a little more, especially Aelita but with no luck on that front. Yumi leaned against the wall as she heard excessive beeping coming from the supercomputer. She signaled Jeremie, he opened a window and found out they had their connection to Lyoko back.

"We've got visual back." Jeremie said with a happy tone. The team crowded around the computer and looked at what they were watching. Yumi gasped as she saw Hunter walking towards Ulrich, who was tied by the vines and currently immobile.

Hunter looked up at the camera and gave a wave as he moved both of his wrists at Ulrich as the energy charged. "I hope you guys are ready to watch two of the worst things in your life. One: your best warrior is going to become a player for my side. Two: Before that, he's gonna suffer so much pain that the minute he'd be devirtualized... he's gonna tell me to give him over to XANA."

Yumi felt her own heart sink as she heard those words. Ulrich looked over to her and gave a reassuring smile. He was trying to give an 'it's going to be okay' smile, but Hunter had other ideas. Ulrich felt a great pain enter his gut, as Hunter shot two lasers at his abdomen. Ulrich bit his lip as he swallowed the urge to scream mercy.

Hunter just laughed and continued to fire at the warrior in front of him. Firing at his knee caps, then his ribs, and even at his head. Ulrich finally let out a scream of pain as he felt the blood drip from his new wounds. "The blood will drip, but you won't pass out or die. I customized my shots so they would cause lasting burns and damage to your physical form... but not to your life points. Right now, you've got... about 25 points left." Hunter said as he checked the screen showing Ulrich's condition.

Yumi backed away to the wall as she heard Ulrich's cries of pain from Hunter firing one after another. "How many life points does he have left?" Odd asked in a whisper, wondering if he could even move his voice any higher.

Jeremie opened Ulrich's character. "He's got about 15."

"WHAT?" Aelita screamed to him. "Hunter's probably fired off at least 30 shots at him." She said still surprised at the fact that his points weren't lying.

"Hunter wants him to suffer, to have so much pain that there's nothing to do except take his offer... and make the pain go away." William stated.

(Lyoko)

Ulrich felt himself slipping to unconsciousness. Hoping that would be the case, so the pain would go away. He also felt the XANA-fication travel to his legs and meet with his waist. "Only about 10 more minutes." Hunter said with the scent of victory. "You'll work for XANA, and I'll have everything I can want."

Hunter looked up at Ulrich and decided to give him a fighting chance, with what little strength he had left. Shooting the vines, Hunter dropped Ulrich to the forest floor as he laid in agony. "Just say the words and then you can be freed from the pain. You're gonna lose to me anyway, you don't have any strength left to fight me anyway." Hunter chuckled.

Ulrich got to his feet, wearily. Feeling as though his legs were gonna cave under him at any moment. Ulrich took out one of his swords, holding it steady with both hands. Hunter looked at him, but knew he was using most of his effort to hold himself and the sword up, so he ignored him. Falling to one knee, Ulrich felt the rest of his body creep up give in to the XANA-fication.

As the aura reached his neck and aiming for his face, Ulrich was stunned as he heard a sound that he knew was coming from the lab. He heard someone crying, but lost interest since he figured it was Aelita.

"Yumi, it's okay. He'll be alright." Odd said as he tried to console her. Odd reached to hug her, but had his hand slapped as she walked to the computer's microphone.

"Ulrich, if you can still hear us. We... _I_, wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that's happened lately. But you can do this, not just for yourself, but for me. I _still_ love you, even if I wasn't committed to proving it. I do."

Hunter heard her say this, then immediately cut off the audio contact and video. The gang was in the dark again, as Yumi prayed that her words could help Ulrich. Even if it was only to stand up again.

Ulrich felt himself gain strength through Yumi's words. He didn't even notice the pain fade as he rose to his feet. Hunter noticed this and commanded the vines to attack and restrict him once again. Ulrich saw them and supersprinted, slicing the vines to pieces as they came by. 'Thank you for your words Yumi, now I've got something to fight for. Or in this case... someone.' he thought as he raced closer and closer to Hunter.

Hunter tried to shoot at Ulrich, but he was out of lasers. He had used the last few to shoot at Ulrich and hopefully make him surrender. Now knowing that was a mistake. Ulrich closed in on Hunter now ready to take his head off.

Then, Hunter remembered that he still had his reflexes. Ulrich lunged both swords towards Hunter, as he noticed Hunter doing a back flip away from him. Ulrich then had a plan. As Hunter flipped back right side up, Ulrich threw a sword at him pinning him to the ground.

He struggled to remove the sword which was now lodged into the ground. Ulrich then ran to him with his other sword in hand and placed to Hunter's neck. Hunter sighed in defeat, with Ulrich only a minute extra left before he lost completely.

Hunter told Ulrich to release him, Ulrich did so and felt the aura go back down his body and return his form to the way it was. Ulrich walked over, seeing Hunter having a reached hand. Gladly, Ulrich grabbed and shook his opponent's hand. "You won, so I will honor my request. One thing that you ask of me, and I will do it for you." Hunter reminded him.

Ulrich thought deeply, what was something that he really desired. As he thought, he felt the ground beneath him shake. Looking straight to Hunter, who told him that he wasn't the cause. The ground stopped, but then shook even more violently. "Ulrich, XANA's coming. You need to do it now, or else you might be stuck here whether you like it or not."

Ulrich panicked as he was thinking hard, he then knew what he wanted. "I want you to run a return to the past." he demanded.

Hunter looked at him with wide eyes. "That's not gonna do you any good man." he scolded him.

"No. Listen." He yelled. "A return to the past, one that goes all the way back to the day that we first met you in class. One that also _won't_ make XANA stronger." Ulrich finished as she saw dozens of spiraling black clouds surround them.

Hunter thought about it, could his request even be done. Hutner looked over to Ulrich and nodded. "I can do it." he said. "But... it's gonna cost me." Ulrich was confused.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the time to know what Hunter meant as he saw him rise into the air. Hunter began to glow in both white and black, as he began to lose his form. "Hey Ulrich." Ulrich looked up and heard Hunter.

"Have a nice life with Yumi." he finished with a smile. Ulrich screamed Hunter's name as he felt the aura surround him and pass through Lyoko and the world. The last thing Ulrich saw was Hunter's form deteriorate in front of him to nothing.

He felt himself go into time shock, knowing everything that happened over the last 10 months.

(10 Months) Kadic

Ulrich and the others opened their eyes, only Ulrich knew what had happened though. Odd was now sitting next to him, unlike last time. "Did we have a return to the past?" he whispered. Ulrich nodded as he saw Mrs. Hertz walk into the room. She began her lecture and Ulrich gave two more nods as he saw Aelita and Jeremie tilt their heads back towards him.

The class went by fast, as the students all exited the room. The gang all met up at lunch like usual, but were wondering where Hunter was. And how they were back to the day they first met him. Yumi joined them and sat down asking the same question as the rest of them. Ulrich explained to them the agreement between him and Hunter, and that the rttp was per their agreement.

"So you did win?" Odd screamed happily as he hugged his roommate.

Ulrich smiled happily as his eyes turned to Yumi. "I did, but at a cost it would seem." No one knew what he meant by that. "This was the day we first met Hunter, and I haven't seen him all day. I checked with Delmas too, he's not even enrolled here. Guys, Hunter sacrificed himself to do this."

Everybody sat in shock. Yumi then turned her face to Ulrich. Ulrich shook his head towards the door, to see if they could get a walk in before they had to finish lunch. Yumi nodded , informing the others as they dumped their trays and walked out.

The couple walked in silence, as they noticed they were at Ulrich's tree. They happily slumped down and sat against it. After about 5 minutes, Ulrich broke the silence. "Yumi?'

She turned to him. "I wanted to thank you for what you said, before." he said as he blushed.

"It was nothing-" 

"No Yumi, it wasn't nothing!" he objected. "Yumi, I was gonna die, become a warrior for XANA. But you, you ad your words stopped me. I got strength from you, and I wanna thank you for it. 'Cause otherwise we wouldn't be here, together."

She blinked away tears in her eyes as she hugged the boy she loved tightly. "You're Welcome, and I meant every word."

Ulrich smiled and looked at her. They both shut their eyes as their lips connected in a sweet embrace. Ulrich had missed that for so long: seeing Yumi, hugging her, and kissing her. Now he had her back, and wasn't willing to let her go so easily.

"And I still love you too." He joked. Yumi chuckled as they kissed again. This time, they deepened the kiss, only to be interrupted by Ulrich's buzzing phone. "This better not be Odd." he said as he opened it. He saw it was a text message... from a blocked number.

He showed it to Yumi, who smiled and showed read it to Ulrich.

_Ulrich, _

_Like I said I fulfilled your request. In case you haven't noticed, but I'm sure you have, I was the cost to doing this. Nothing else will change, XANA is still there I'm afraid. So, like I said have a nice life and I'm really sorry for what I did to everyone. Especially you and Yumi. _

_-Hunter_

Ulrich felt a wave of happiness and sadness wash over him. The boy who took his girlfriend and almost killed him, saved him and the rest of them at the cost of himself. "I guess Hunter isn't as Heartless as we thought, huh?" Ulrich joked.

Yumi playfully shoved him. "Who Knows?" she said as they walked back to campus hand in hand.

**THE END**

**Sorry I'm a sucker for happy endings, I also wanted to get the line in there. Bet some of you didn't see that coming did ya? Anyway I like the way this story ended, it was everything I hoped it would be. Please review, and give me some of your ideas, I might actually use other people's OCs and plots if I get any. Please, R&R. And I hope you follow me.**


End file.
